


And like the cycle of the year, we begin again (Español)

by NeterM



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Returns, Arturo regresa, Canon Compliant, Compartiendo cama, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Final Feliz, First Time, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, In Character, M/M, Modern Era, Post canon, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Primera vez, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, canon compliant- merlin, de amigos a amantes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeterM/pseuds/NeterM
Summary: Durante muchos años, Merlin esperó.Por la otra parte de su alma, por la otra mitad de su vida. Nació para servir a Arthur. Eso significaba que también había nacido para esperar. Incluso si toma mil años. Incluso cuando la espera parecía nunca terminar.Hasta que un día, de repente, acabó.--------------Cuando Arthur se tropieza con el lago de Avalon 1500 años después de su muerte, encuentra un mundo diferente al que conocía. Ante la pérdida de todos los que amaba, y la amenaza de una profecía inminente, Arthur debe aprender rápidamente lo que significa ser no sólo un rey, sino el rey que fue y que será (The once and future king). Merlin hace todo lo que puede para guiarlo en este viaje, incluso mientras lucha por esconder su amor por su rey, y trata de conquistar el temor a perderlo de nuevo.La historia incluye Sass, bromas, payasadas y amor verdadero.Ambientado después de la final de la quinta temporada de Merlin "Diamond of the day".Ambientado en el canon, se puede leer como una continuación. In character. Arthur Pendragon regresa.





	1. The world falls away (El mundo se desvaneció)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And like the cycle of the year, we begin again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092269) by [katherynefromphilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynefromphilly/pseuds/katherynefromphilly). 



> Esta [hermosa portada](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9bf9639ad48ed897c5ddacc9d18c16d4/tumblr_pbwlohdSSV1vt9nvso2_r1_540.jpg) para el fic, ha sido creada por Lao-Pendragon.

Cayó en la oscuridad rodeado de los gritos de Merlin.

— _¡Arthur! ¡No! ¡Arthur!_

A medida que el peso extraño se arrastraba y entraba en sus huesos, Arthur tuvo un último pensamiento:

¿Qué oportunidad había tenido él, qué solo había sido un mero rey, de que Merlin le hiciera caso? , si ni siquiera la muerte podía obligarlo a obedecer.

Arthur habría querido contarle eso a Merlin, para convertir sus desesperados gritos en risas. Pero ya no tenía fuerza para hablar. Ya no tenía fuerza para hacer nada. Y ciertamente no tenía la fuerza para luchar contra ese peso que tiraba de él. Se hundía cada vez más profundo, lejos de su vida y sus tierras, de su castillo y su país, de sus amigos y de sus enemigos.

A su lado, Merlin gritaba, mostrando toda su rabia hacia el destino y hacia todos los espíritus, con palabras cargadas de tal poder que incluso Arthur, podía sentirlas resonando dentro de sus huesos.

— _¡No puedo perderlo! ¡Es mi amigo!_

El tejido del mundo se onduló y se rasgó bajo la fuerza de las súplicas de Merlin. Pero aún así la oscuridad no aflojó su agarre.

Arthur dejó que el abrazo que lo tenía adormecido se lo llevase lentamente, aliviado de dejar atrás todo dolor y pérdida, todas las batallas y traiciones. Agradecido de por fin, poder descansar.

Y sin embargo...

Se esforzó por concentrarse una última vez en el mundo de los vivos para tomar un último recuerdo. Sólo uno, para aferrarse a el mientras durmiera.

El recuerdo de su cuerpo balanceándose sobre suaves ondas. El recuerdo del agua salada cayendo sobre sus mejillas. De sollozos que se mezclan con poderosos susurros.

De una tierna y cálida mano presionado su frente.

 _Merlin_ , pensó.  

Y ese nombre era una despedida, un agradecimiento, y una promesa, todo en uno.

Pero entonces el mundo se desvaneció.

Y todo era oscuridad y paz.

Allí, dónde ahora estaba, no existía el tiempo, y, sin embargo, podía sentir todos los años que pasaban. Tampoco había conciencia, y, sin embargo, de alguna manera sabía que todo lo que él había conocido ya había desaparecido.

Estos eran hechos, desprovistos de emoción. Nada importaba. Simplemente existía. Y eso era todo.

A veces, sin embargo, una ondulación del mundo de los vivos perforaba la nada atemporal, para tocarlo en la oscuridad.

Los recuerdos fluirían, intensos pero fugaces. Las altas torres del castillo y las espadas brillantes y las risas y la traición y el amor y la amistad y una mano caliente en la frente y los ojos azules en busca de su rostro y una voz ronca gritando su nombre.

_Arthur..._

La oscuridad lo arrastraba siempre.

Más allá de su intemporal vacío, el mundo giró y siguió. El sol se levantó cada mañana y como cada noche se perdió en el horizonte. Muchas generaciones de hombres nacieron y murieron.  Pasaron los siglos, cada uno cambiando el mundo, convirtiéndolo en algo que ya no conocía.

_Arthur..._

Una y otra vez la voz vendría. Fuerte y débil. Dolida y feliz. Cada vez recordándole quién era, quién había sido. Pero sólo por breves momentos.

Y así fue durante mucho tiempo.

Hasta que de repente, ya no fue.

_Arthur... Por favor..._

Esta vez, la voz trajo un torrente de recuerdos y emociones que no se extinguieron.

 _Merlin_ , pensó.

Arthur retrocedió de las sombras, centrándose en la voz.

Y esta vez, la oscuridad lo dejó ir.

 _Arthur_ , llamó a la voz.

Se centró en el nombre con todo su ser.

Y lo volvió a pensar: _Merlin_...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holita mis humanos favoritos amantes del Merthur, como pueden apreciar esta es una traducción de la genial historia de katherynefromphilly. :DD
> 
> Es simplemente hermosa y entre más personas puedan conocerla mejor, por ello me he dado la tarea de traducir esta y otras (Todas ellas parte de la serie "we begin again", que espero, en un futuro, estén listas), de esta maravillosa mujer.  
> Ojalá les guste. 
> 
> Pd. Decidí dejar los nombres originales ya que no me convencían como "Arturo y Merlín" aunque no cambien demasiado no me encantaban jaja.


	2. The coming of the solstice (La venida del solsticio)

Merlin caminaba por el estrecho camino, su largo abrigo moviéndose contra sus piernas cansadas y la correa de su bolso clavándose dolorosamente en su hombro.

Se ajustó el bolso con un tirón enojado. ꟷ Esa _mujer_ ꟷ _,_ refunfuñó, sacándose de la boca un mechón de largo cabello blanco que el viento le removía. ꟷ ¡Vamos a tener unas palabras, Eleanor Mabel Godwyn!

Murmurando maldiciones, movió el saco de dormir debajo de su brazo, para tronar sus nudillos. El clima húmedo estaba siendo un infierno para sus articulaciones hoy. Y, por supuesto, el largo paseo de regreso de los establos de la viuda Abbernathy no estaba ayudando.

 _"Caballo enfermo, ¡cómo no!"_ pensó. Debería haber sabido que Eleanor estaba haciéndola de casamentera de nuevo. ¡El único animal enfermo en esos establos había sido la viuda Abbernathy!

ꟷ Vieja descaradaꟷ, gruñó Merlin. ꟷ Alguien de _su_ edad, pellizcando mi trasero...

El rugido del motor de los camiones le sorprendió, alejándolo de esos pensamientos, instándolo a la orilla de la carretera cerca de la arboleda. Un gran camión azul aceleró el paso en el estrecho carril, probablemente trayendo provisiones para el festival de solsticio de verano. Los camiones y el caos de la preparación eran toda una molestia.  Sin embargo, el festival en sí valía la pena, sobre todo porque siempre significaba pasteles de carne recién horneados y tartas de manzana dulce y-

_' Merlin.'_

Merlin se detuvo en seco.

Durante varios segundos, se quedó petrificado. Con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados.

Escuchando.

Pero nada agitó la magia antigua del mundo. Seguía como lo había estado durante siglos. En silencio.    

A través de una abertura entre los árboles, Merlin observó las aguas que ondulaban en el lago de Avalon que llegaban a la orilla.

Justo en el medio, sobre la isla, las ruinas de la torre yacían destruidas y desiertas.

 _Idiota_ , pensó.

Con un suspiro, obligó a sus pies cansados a llevarlo a casa.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de llegar al perímetro hecho de piedra que corría entre el estrecho carril y su propiedad. Más piedras habían caído de la pequeña pared a la acera. Tendría que ocuparse de ello. Junto con una lista de otras cosas.

Merlin miró hacia arriba de la estructura de piedra masiva que era su casa, allí por los amplios jardines de la orilla del lago.

 _La Torre Norte necesita trabajo también_ , pensó. La unión entre la torre redonda de tres pisos y la mampostería de su casa solariega rectangular siempre le daba problemas. La torre sur se veía mucho mejor en el otro extremo de la mansión. Pero lo entendía, esa parte la había construido cien años después. Sus habilidades con la piedra habían mejorado muchísimo para entonces.

ꟷ ¡Emrys!

Merlin fingió no escuchar a la anciana que estaba en la puerta principal de la casa solariega. En su lugar, se acercó a la señal de madera que rezaba "Avalon: café y boticaria", y lo ajustó. Entonces, para fingir que hacía aún menos caso, cepilló la suciedad imaginaria del letrero de abajo, que leía "Museo de Avalon" en pequeñas Letras pintadas.

ꟷ ¡Emrys Hunithson1! ¡Sé que puedes oírme!

Merlin hizo algunos ajustes más a la señal antes de finalmente pasar por la puerta y caminar hacia la mujer.

En la puerta de piedra arqueada que daba entrada a la casa solariega, se encontraba una anciana delgada de pelo gris que lo miraba ceñuda, sus brazos cruzados sobre un vestido de flores. A su lado estaban dos jóvenes nerviosos en overoles azules, claramente allí por el Festival de solsticio de verano. El primer hombre sostenía un portapapeles en su pecho como un escudo.  El segundo hombre escondido detrás del primero.

ꟷ ¿Todo bajo control, Eleanor? ꟷ Merlín preguntó dulcemente.

ꟷ ¿Es usted el Señor Hunithson? ꟷ preguntó el hombre con el portapapeles.

ꟷ ¿No acabo de llamarlo Emrys Hunithson, jovencito? ꟷ Eleanor le dijo con severidad. ꟷ Y ya te lo he dicho, yo me encargo del papeleo. Porque un cierto _alguien_ no quiere.

Merlin dejó pasar la burla, ya que equivocada no estaba.  ꟷYa la oyó. ꟷ le dijo al joven. ꟷ Eleanor gestiona el Festival, así que ella es la encargada de firmar cualquier cosa, y más aún una tan importante que hace que estés bloqueando la entrada a mi negocio y casa. ꟷ Se dirigió a los clientes que ya esperaban a pasar por las puertas dobles abiertas, y los obreros se movieron para dejarlos salir del café.

Mientras estaban distraídos, Eleanor agarró el portapapeles y firmó el papeleo. ꟷ Listo, ahora muévanse y pongan las carpas, deben estar terminadas para esta tarde, antes de que lleguen los vendedores. ¡Y no pongan una carpa sobre el círculo de piedra! ꟷ gritó, mientras los hombres se apresuraban. ꟷ ¡Se incendió el año pasado!

ꟷ Lo recuerdoꟷ, dijo Merlin. ꟷ Fue todo un espectáculo.

ꟷ También fue tu culpa.

ꟷ Fue solo porque estaba tratando de…ꟷ Merlin se detuvo y luego continuó con frustración. ꟷ ¡No importa eso! ¡Tengo algo serio que hablar contigo, Eleanor Mabel Godwyn! Sobre la viuda Abbernathy.

ꟷNo tengo idea de lo que te refieresꟷ, comentó Eleanor con altanería y se retiró a la casa.

Merlin la siguió a través del vestíbulo. ꟷ ¡Me refiero al caballo supuestamente enfermo que supuestamente requería mi atención!

ꟷ ¿Acaso el caballo de Mildred se sentía mejor cuando llegaste?

ꟷ ¡Su caballo nunca estuvo enfermo! Se podía saber fácilmente, ¡miraras por donde miraras esa vieja verde solo me perseguía alrededor del establo! ¡Podrías…! ¡No es gracioso!

La risa de Eleanor resonó en las paredes de piedra del salón, a pesar de la mano delgada con la que se cubría la boca.

ꟷ Mujer irritante ꟷ se quejó Merlin, distraído por una rápida revisión del techo, comprobando cualquier signo de desgaste.

No había tenido la intención de construir el edificio de la mansión central como una réplica de la sala del trono de Camelot.  Pero de alguna manera así es como había terminado. En un extremo de la habitación, donde estaría el trono de Arthur, estaba el mostrador del almuerzo. Y en el otro extremo, donde estarían las puertas de entrada, estaba su boticario. Si uno ignoraba las mesas blancas para café, los clientes y las señales anunciando WiFi gratis, era sorprendentemente similar.

Bueno. Excepto por la pared de cristal. Que permitía la vista hacia el lago Avalon. Y a la isla. Y a la torre.

ꟷ Asegúrate de lavarte ese olor a estiércol de caballo, Emrys ꟷ dijo Eleanor, desde la mitad de la habitación.

ꟷ ¡No huelo como estiércol de caballo! ꟷ Merlin gritó, ignorando a la gente sentada que mejor se dedicó a mirar su comida.

ꟷ Definitivamente hueles ꟷ dijo Eleanor, y tomó una jarra de café para empezar a llenar las tazas de los clientes en el mostrador de almuerzo.

Merlin dejó caer su bolso al suelo y se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza. ꟷ ¡Eleanor! ꟷ dijo bruscamente, en ese tono que Gaius siempre había utilizado cuando él hacía algo peligroso que, sin embargo, salvaba el Reino al final, no que alguien le estuviese agradeciendo por ello, por supuesto.

Eleanor se dio la vuelta, jarra todavía en la mano, y lo miró con curiosidad. ꟷ ¿Algo mal, Emrys?

ꟷ¡Por supuesto que hay algo mal! Te estoy levantando _la ceja_. ¿Lo ves? ¿Esta de aquí? ꟷ  Merlin empujó la esquina de su ceja con un dedo artrítico. Durante quince siglos había caminado por la tierra, y todavía no podía imitar esa cosa que Gaius hacía. ꟷ Estoꟷ, informó a Eleanor, ꟷ es la ceja de la desaprobación. ¡Por ti! Emparejándome con una viuda del pueblo ¡Otra vez! ¡Lo cual, te dije específicamente, que no hicieras!

ꟷ Pues si la viuda Abbernathy no es tu tipo, conozco a algunas otras que estarían interesadas.

ꟷ ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso es exactamente lo opuesto a lo que estoy diciendo! ¿Estás escuchando? ꟷ Merlin pasó su mano por su cabello, dedos tomando hebras largas y blancas. ꟷ ¡No puedo creer que nunca te haya despedido! ¡Nunca haces lo que te digo que hagas!

Eleanor le avisó la barbilla, desafiante. ꟷ Lo hago cuando es lo mejor para ti, Emrys.

La respuesta de Merlin murió en sus labios, ya que una memoria repentinamente llegó a él.

ꟷ   _¿Por qué nunca te he despedido, Merlin? Nunca haces lo que te digo que hagas._

ꟷ   _Eso es porque sé lo que es mejor para usted, mi Señor. Estarías totalmente perdido sin mí._

ꟷ _Oh, ¿Tú crees?_

ꟷ   _Absolutamente. Dudo que pudieras encontrar tu trasero real por tu cuenta._

ꟷ _Estoy seguro de que lo encontraría incluso más rápido._

ꟷ _Si lo hicieras, sólo sería porque tiene un tamaño masivo._

ꟷ _Cállate, Merlin._

Un toque en el brazo sacó a Merlin de sus pensamientos. Eleanor estaba de pie frente a él, indistinta y borrosa. Parpadeó, y sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas llegando hasta su barba.

ꟷ Tengo que ir a dejar estas hierbas al boticarioꟷ, le dijo en voz baja, colocándose bien su bolso.

Eleanor iba a comenzar a hablar, pero se detuvo, y luego asintió con la cabeza. ꟷ Cuando termines, nos vemos en el parque. Sé que querrás tener la última palabra sobre dónde debe establecerse el proveedor de Pastes de Cornualles. Cielos, ojalá no quede demasiado lejos.

ꟷ Se agotaron cuando llegué el año pasadoꟷ le informó.

ꟷ Creo que me acuerdo, lo mencionaste durante tres meses después del Festival ꟷ dijo irónicamente, y se retiró.

Merlin la vio moverse de un lado a otro entre las mesas de café, saludando a la gente mientras pasaba. Un cliente le hizo un gesto con la mano y ella se dirigió a él, caminando hasta donde los tronos habrían estado si esto fuera Camelot. Una larga barra de café se extendía a través de ese espacio, más allá de la cual estaba el acceso a las cocinas y a su propia residencia en la torre norte.

Cuando Eleanor llegó al mostrador, aún más clientes le sonreían, charlando alegremente, o sosteniendo tazas vacías hacia la tetera que les ofrecía.

Merlin suspiró, su enojo de más temprano ahora se había ido mayormente. Nunca pudo estar enojado con Eleanor por mucho tiempo. Era demasiado buena amiga. Lo había sido desde hace treinta años. Sí, ella siempre se entrometía, pero era porque le importaba. Sólo estaba emparejándolo para darle lo que había encontrado ella con su segundo marido. Alguien a quien cuidar.  

Alguien que sea el otro lado de la misma moneda.

La mirada de Merlin fue de los clientes en sus mesas, al lago de Avalon visible a través de la pared de cristal.

 _”No tienes idea de lo que tengo que hacer en tu ausencia, Arthur.”_  Pensó, mirando a la torre en el centro del lago.

’ _¿Te refieres a defenderte de una anciana manos flojas?'_ vino el recuerdo de la voz de Arthur, exasperado.

_”Me gustaría verte tratar con ella. Es una fuerza de la naturaleza, es lo que es.”_

_’Oh, por favor. Algo como eso difícilmente debería ser un desafío, Merlin. Incluso para ti. '_

_“La descarada dejó marcas de pellizco en mi parte trasera.”_

_’¿Es por eso que te escondiste en su establo? Eso fue histérico… '_

ꟷ Oh cállateꟷ dijo Merlin con cariño, asombrándose con el sonido de su propia voz.

Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta, y luego frunció el ceño hacia la torre. Era bastante malo tener conversaciones imaginarias con alguien que estaba muerto. Más era peor tenerlo en voz alta y en público.

Merlin lanzó un suspiro.

De verdad había estado solo demasiado tiempo.

Detrás de él, alguien se aclaró la garganta. Merlin volteó, para descubrir a una joven pareja de pie, ambos claramente nerviosos y un poco sonrojados.

ꟷ ¿Sí? ꟷ preguntó, a pesar de que podía adivinar lo que estaban a punto de preguntarle.

ꟷ ¿Puede… quiero decir… ꟷ la joven miró al chico que estaba estudiando el suelo de piedra con gran interés. ꟷ Estamos esperando que usted pudiera, Esto… Es decir, vimos en Internet que usted vende, eh… ¿Un elixir?

ꟷ Síganmeꟷ dijo Merlin, y los llevó fuera de la zona del café, al extremo opuesto de la sala. Un muro de piedra cerraba el extremo sur del edificio con un cartel que rezaba “Botica” sobre puertas dobles de vidrio.

Merlin empujó las puertas y entró en una habitación llena de filas de estanterías. Cada estante tenía botellas y cajas y frascos de varias pociones, así como hierbas, jabones y otros remedios herbarios que él y sus ayudantes hacían para vender.

ꟷ Esperen un momentoꟷ dijo Merlin a la pareja, y se acercó a la pared lejana, junto al mostrador que se extendía a lo largo de ella.

Su ayudante Danyl se encontraba sentado detrás del mostrador por la caja registradora, su cabello negro casi tapando sus ojos mientras se agachaba sobre su laptop. En una silla junto a él se encontraba su otro ayudante Heath, que parecía como si acabara de salir de la cancha de rugby, su pelo rubio desordenado y su cara roja, sus tenis deportivos sucios sobre el mostrador mientras jugaba un juego en su teléfono.

Merlin dejó caer su bolso de hombro sobre el mostrador justo donde estaban los pies de Heath, este casi cayendo de su silla.

ꟷ ¡Oye! ꟷ gritó Heath.

Merlín sostuvo en lo alto el saco de dormir que llevaba desde la casa de la viuda Abbernathy. ꟷ Yo no soy tu burro de carga. ꟷ dijo, y le lanzó el bulto a Heath. ꟷ Si necesitas algo más de tu abue para el campamento del festival, ve por ello tu solito.

ꟷ Pero tendría que dejar al pobre Danyl solo con la tiendaꟷ dijo Heath. ꟷ Y sabes que está completamente indefenso aquí sin mí.

ꟷ Sólo si estamos hablando de cargar cajas como un descerebradoꟷ Danyl le informó. ꟷ Entonces, seguro. Definitivamente eres mejor en eso.

ꟷ Así que me has estado observando, ¿Eh? ꟷ Heath levantó su brazo y flexiono su bíceps.

ꟷ Ya quisieras ꟷ murmuró Danyl.

Merlin notó que las orejas de Danyl se enrojecían, y la mirada de Heath permanecía en el perfil de Danyl. Por todos los cielos, Merlín pensó, es como estar cerca de los sementales en los establos de nuevo.

ꟷ Lo que me recuerdaꟷ, dijo Merlín a Heath. ꟷ La próxima vez que reciba una llamada sobre el caballo de tu abuela, vendrás conmigo a ver si de verdad necesita mis cuidados. Tal vez eso le ayudará a mantener sus manos pegadas a sí.

Heath observó con horror como Merlin hacía gestos de tentar algo con sus largos dedos. ꟷ Oh, Dios mío, por favor, detente ꟷ le suplicó el joven.

ꟷ Eso es lo que yo le decía a tu abuela ꟷ dijo Merlin, sólo para tener la satisfacción de ver a Heath cubrirse la cara con ambas manos.

ꟷ UGH… en serio, eso es… ¡ustedes tienen como mil años!

ꟷ Sí, mil años al menos ꟷ aceptó Merlin, y le empujó de nuevo su bolso. ꟷ Así que ayuda a un anciano y ve a poner a secar estas hierbas en el techo del invernadero. ꟷ Pero primero... ꟷ Recogió una pequeña botella de vidrio que se encontraba en exhibición en el mostrador. ꟷ Dale esto a esa joven pareja de allí, ¿quieres?

Después de que Heath se había ido, Merlin rodeó el mostrador y tomó su asiento junto a Danyl. Sus pies estaban doloridos por la larga caminata de esta mañana. De hecho, todo estaba dolorido hoy. Sintió dolorido cada pedacito de los 90 años que su cuerpo llevaba ahora.

ꟷ Tengo que preguntarteꟷ dijo Danyl pensativo. ꟷ Sé que no siempre te gusta decir... Pero tengo que saberlo. ¿Qué es ese mágico Elixir que se ha estado vendiendo como loco últimamente?

ꟷ Vitamina C, vitamina B, un poco de anís para el aroma, y un poco de miel, para la dulzura.

Danyl le dio una mirada incrédula. ꟷ Pero… eso no es nada especial. La gente está delirando en Internet. Dicen que… bueno. Que hace todo tipo de cosas.

ꟷ En la cama ¿Te refieres? ꟷ Merlin dijo, y con placer miró Danyl cerrar los ojos y hacer una cara horrorizada. Porque honestamente, ¿cuál era el punto de ser viejo si no podías torturar a la gente joven de cuando en cuando?

ꟷ Sí, sí, eso. Esos ingredientes no deberían tener nada que ver con eso.

ꟷ A vecesꟷ dijo Merlin ꟷ todo lo que se necesita es un poco de misterio para conseguir que la magia real funcione. Así que mejor no le digas a Heath lo que te acabo de decir. Podría arruinar cualquier diversión que ustedes dos puedan tener juntos.

ꟷ ¡Shhhhhh! ꟷ Danyl lo calló, mirando a las escaleras de caracol, donde Heath desaparecía.

ꟷ ¿No le has dicho cómo te sientes todavía? ꟷ Merlin dijo, sin molestarse en bajar su voz.

Danyl agitó una mano urgente y silenciosa sobre él. ꟷ Estoy esperando el momento adecuadoꟷ dijo en voz baja.

ꟷ ¿Y cuánto vas a esperar? ¿Hasta que sea demasiado tarde? ¡Llevas semanas suspirando por ese chico! ꟷ Merlin giró hacia las escaleras que conducían al tejado. ꟷ ¡Heath!

Danyl agarró su brazo. ꟷ Oh, Dios mío qué es lo que…

ꟷ ¿Sí? ꟷ Se escuchó la voz proveniente de la escalera.

ꟷ Danyl quiere que vayas con él al Festival del solsticio de verano. En una cita. Como pareja. ¡Románticamente! ꟷ Merlin golpeó las manos de Danyl, que jalaban de su abrigo. ꟷ¿Qué dices? ¿Irías con él y lo sacarías de su miseria?

ꟷ ¡Nunca más te voy a contar nada! ꟷ Danyl se quejó, el sonido apagado por las manos que cubrían su rostro. ꟷ Eres el peor guardando secretos, en la historia de los peores guardando secretos.

ꟷ Dile que iré ꟷ llegó la voz de Heath ꟷ Y dile que ya era la maldita hora de que preguntara.

Al lado de Merlín, Danyl estaba petrificado y con los ojos como platos.

ꟷ Entre más viejo eres, Danyl ꟷ dijo Merlin, ꟷ Más te das cuenta de que algunos secretos no deben ser guardados. ꟷ siguió, dándole a Danyl una palmadita en la espalda ꟷ Créeme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Notaron que la primer parte es la última escena de la serie? No puedo creer que no lo haya notado hasta que alguien me lo mencionara jajaja.
> 
> Espero hayan amado a los amigos de Merlin tanto como yo, ya que estarán por aquí una buena parte de la historia ;). ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? La mía el imaginar la cara de Danyl cuando Merlin le conseguía una cita, no tuvo precio.
> 
> 1\. Emrys Hunithson. El nombre Emrys si es mencionado en la serie, más "Hunithson" es la unión de las palabras "Hunith" quién es la madre de Merlin y "son" que significa hijo, usado aquí como apellido. (Se solía usar mucho el poner un tipo de "apellido" el ser hijo de-. Se puede ver como ejemplo "Anderson" que significa hijo de Anders/Andrew, e incluso en el español "López" que viene de "lope" del latín Lupus que significa lobo y "-ez" hijo de.)


	3. To commune with all its spirits (Para estar en comunión con todos sus espíritus)

⸻ Les dije que, si no se quedaban con su ropa este año, sería la última vez que vendrían al Festival de solsticio.

Merlin sofocó una risa mientras caminaba junto a Eleanor a través del parque contiguo a su propiedad.  ⸺Estoy seguro de _que eso_ los mantendrá a raya.

⸺¡Yo creo que sí! ⸺ Eleanor dijo, ignorando su tono sarcástico.

Merlin esquivó a uno de los muchos obreros que ya se encontraban construyendo cabinas de madera o montando carpas en todo el parque.  Vendedores, músicos y artistas se mezclaban entre la multitud, preparándose para las festividades del fin de semana.

⸺ Todas esas tonterías de neo druida y neo Wiccan y los niños de la tierra ⸺ murmuraba Eleanor. ⸺ Sólo una excusa para correr por ahí con el trasero desnudo.

⸺ Es mejor que lo que podrían estar haciendo.

⸺ ¿Qué en el mundo podría ser peor?

Un repentino destello de recuerdos invadió su mente. De gritos que lo despertaban del sueño.  De treinta hombres en túnicas paganas que se reunían bajo la luna del solsticio. De los niños qué, a punta de espada, se encontraban a punto de convertirse en sacrificios para los dioses de los invasores de Albion.

La ira lo había consumido, y su magia había explotado, aplastando a los hombres contra los troncos de los árboles con tal fuerza que los estos se habían quebrado por la mitad y aplanado el bosque a su alrededor.

Todavía podía recordar las náuseas y el shock que había sentido al ver los cuerpos amontonados y el bosque diezmado.  Los niños que había salvado se habían escapado. Aterrorizados por la muerte y la destrucción.  Le aterrorizaba a él también. No los culpaba, y no los había perseguido. Él también quería huir de sí mismo.

Le había llevado dos días enterrar todos los cadáveres de los hombres muertos.

Le había llevado dos años volver a usar la magia sin ver sus tumbas en su cabeza.

⸺ ¿Emrys?

Se dio cuenta de que habían dejado de caminar y Eleanor se puso de pie frente a él, ahora rodeados de hombres y mujeres jóvenes sosteniendo guitarras. Todos lo estaban miraban expectantes.

⸺ Lo siento. ¿Qué?

⸺ Dije, Emrys, que aquí es donde la banda actuará. Estarán separados de la zona de acampada en el lado lejano del parque, pero a poca distancia de los vendedores de comida en la cima de la colina por la carretera.

⸺ Sí. bien. Claro. Es decir... perdón, ¿hay algo que debía contestar?

Eleanor lanzó un suspiro claramente exasperado, pero le sonrió. ⸺ ¿Quieres que me haga cargo?

Merlin tomó su mano entre las suyas, con la expresión más amable que pudo reunir después de 1500 años. ⸺ ¿Lo harías por mí, mi dama?

⸺ Viejo tonto ⸺ dijo, y le golpeó el brazo con cariño. ⸺ Vamos entonces. Largo de aquí.

Merlin no perdió tiempo en dejar el grupo a sus órdenes. La coordinación del Festival de solsticio de Avalon estaba definitivamente mejor con Eleanor. Él no tenía ninguna habilidad para esas cosas. Y tampoco le gustaban.

No, él era mucho mejor cuidando sus jardines, haciendo jabones y elixires para la botica, y atendiendo a las dolencias que podía de la gente del pueblo, y escribiendo libros para su biblioteca.

Y esperando.

Ya era muy bueno esperando.

Merlin caminó a través del parque, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su largo abrigo, viendo vendedores poner sus mercancías en los pocos puestos que faltaban. Y vio a varios de ellos llevando letreros que reclamaban vender objetos de magia.

Estos niños de la nueva era, Merlin pensó con toda la fuerza.  Todos anhelando las viejas costumbres. Pero ninguno de ellos sin siquiera un toque de magia real.

Lo que probablemente fuera para mejor.

Merlin se acomodó su abrigo para cubrirse un poco más del frío mientras vagaba por la zona de acampada. ⸺ Debemos hablar sobre el tiempo de mañana⸺ dijo a las nubes grises. ⸺ No habrá nada de tonterías en el primer día de verano.

Sólo se necesitaba un empujoncito de magia para asegurar un día cálido y soleado. Nada difícil de realizar en absoluto. No para él, al menos. No desde hace mucho tiempo.

Su camino sinuoso eventualmente lo llevó a la orilla del lago, a un círculo de 50 pies de ancho hecho de piedras altas. Los lugareños llamaban a la formación rocosa “El círculo de piedra de Avalon” desde hace siglos. Fue la atracción principal del parque, del mismo nombre, que bordeaba su finca. Incluso había sido declarada tesoro nacional hace algunos años.

Demasiado alboroto por un calendario pensó mientras caminaba hacia el círculo de piedras, solo construyó esa cosa para marcar el paso del tiempo.

Merlín miró a través del lago las ruinas de la torre sobre la isla de Avalon _. Dos caras de la misma moneda_ , pensó. _Debí haber sabido que era más que una expresión. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que, si Arthur aguantaba, yo también lo haría._

Y ambos lo harían, soportarían. Separados, y solos. En extremos opuestos de la existencia.

Año tras año, siglo tras siglo, por muchas vidas del hombre, Merlin había vivido, desde aquel horrible día en que había colocado el cuerpo de Arturo en un bote y lo había enviado a los Sidhe.

Merlín presionó una palma arrugada contra la roca, sus ojos sobre las hierbas debajo de sus botas desgastadas. Justo aquí, pensó. Justo aquí, en este lugar, todo había llegado a su fin.

Casi podía ver a su yo más joven en la hierba, abandonado incluso por el gran dragón, arrodillándose al lado del cuerpo de Arthur, suplicando al universo inmundo una última oportunidad, que le regresaran a Arturo, suplicando a las antiguas magias de la tierra para que dejaran a Arturo permanecer, _por favor, sólo deja que Arturo se quede…_

_' Merlin.'_

La mirada de Merlin se dirigió rápidamente a la torre en ruinas.

Lo _sentí_ , pensó. Lo _hice_. Sé que lo hice.

Merlin cayó de rodillas y se derrumbó hacia adelante, presionando sus manos en la húmeda hierba y en la fría tierra.

_⸺¡Inbringe cume mec onbregdan cume her! 1_

Su magia lo llenó, y regresó una vez más a las profundidades de la tierra, pasando por la roca, hasta el centro líquido. Sin encontrar ni un rastro de lo que estaba buscando, dejó que su magia fuera hacia los océanos, entre las nubes, a la tierra de nuevo, que fuera a la lluvia que llenaba los ríos, a los lagos y las costas, hasta que finalmente volvió a su cuerpo.

Merlin se precipitó, respirando hondo como si estuviera saliendo de aguas profundas. Vio el mundo ladearse, y perdió el balance, cayendo al suelo duro.

⸺ Nada ⸺  susurró a la torre en ruinas, o al menos a lo que podía ver de ella a través del largo pelo blanco que cubría su rostro. ⸺ Pero…yo s _entí_ algo... Yo lo sentí…

Alguien gritó su nombre. Con gran esfuerzo, se empujó del suelo para levantarse con un brazo tembloroso. Más su cuerpo se negó a cooperar, así que mejor se recostó en la hierba fresca para obtener fuerza de los seres y la naturaleza que lo rodeaba.

Demasiado tiempo, pensó.  Había sido demasiado tiempo desde que se había conectado con los antiguos poderes. Había dejado que su cuerpo creciera demasiado viejo.

⸺ Esto es tu culpa, Arthur⸺ murmuró en la hierba.

_'¿Cómo es mi culpa?'_

⸺ Te has ido tanto tiempo que realmente me he convertido en un idiota.

_‘Ya eras un idiota cuando nos conocimos, Merlin.'_

⸺ Mejor un idiota que un culo real2.

⸺ ¡Un poco de ayuda por aquí! ⸺ escuchó gritar a Eleanor.

⸺ Estoy bien ⸺ murmuró Merlin, y con un gruñido de esfuerzo se puso sobre sus doloridas rodillas. Después de quitarse el pelo de la cara, se dio cuenta de que Eleanor y varios de los obreros de la construcción estaban parados a su alrededor, mirándolo fijamente con una preocupación obvia.

⸺ ¿Deberíamos llamar a servicios de emergencia? ⸺ preguntó uno de ellos.

⸺ No, no deben. Estoy bien. ⸺ Merlin consiguió poner un pie en el suelo como apoyo y le extendió un brazo al hombre. ⸺ Sólo ayuda a un anciano a levantarse, ¿quieres? ⸺  En lugar de tomar su mano, dos de ellos se acercaron a sus costados para agarrarlo por las axilas como un niño y ponerlo de pie. ⸺ Estoy bien, estoy _bien_. Déjenme ir. Solo me faltó comer un poco de azúcar hoy. ⸺ agregó, esa siempre era una buena excusa para el agotamiento mágico.

⸺ Lo llevaré adentro y lo haré comer algo⸺ dijo Eleanor a los demás. Y tomó su brazo en un agarre digno de un caballero de Camelot. ⸺ Vamos.

Merlin trató de sacudirse del agarre mientras caminaban por la colina hacia su propiedad. ⸺Puedo caminar solo.

Eleanor lo dejó ir y observó cómo, sin apoyo, se tambaleó hacia los lados cuando trató de dar un paso, luego suspiró en voz alta y volvió a agarrar su brazo.

⸺ Oh, cállate.

⸺ No iba a decir una palabra⸺ Eleanor comentó, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de madera de la casa. Sus piernas iban muy inestables y casi se cae dos veces antes de pasar por la pared de cristal.

Eleanor pasó al café y lo guío hacia su entrada privada en la torre norte. ⸺ ¿Tienes tus llaves?

⸺ ¿Por qué alguien como yo necesitaría llaves? ⸺ dijo, dándose cuenta muy tarde de que dio una respuesta demasiado honesta. Aparentemente su colapso lo dejó más afectado de lo que pensó.

⸺ Solo porque posees la mitad de la región del lago no significa que debas dejarlo todo abierto⸺ dijo Eleanor, demostrando una vez más cuán fácilmente la gente moderna creía lo que quería. ⸺ Habrá cientos de personas aquí en cuestión de horas para acampar para el Festival mañana. Necesitas proteger tus cosas. ⸺ agregó, mientras lo llevaba a través de su puerta principal y a su residencia.

Las habitaciones de la torre norte eran muy modernas y grandes, con un área de estar que continuaba en un comedor y este con una cocina, definitivamente más vacías que si fueran de estilo minimalista. Unas cuantas pinturas colgadas en las paredes, y largas cortinas colgadas al lado de altas ventanas estrechas en las paredes de piedra redondeadas. Pero no había señales reales de que alguien viviera allí.

Lo que tenía sentido, Merlin pensó. Porque no lo hacía.

Eleanor lo sentó en su muy mullido sofá y fue a conseguirle comida a la cocina. Mientras él se relajaba en los cojines, la oyó decirle algo sobre el triste estado de su refrigerador, y su hábito de tomar comida de las cocinas del café.

Ah, pensó un poco somnoliento. Debe haber descubierto los sándwiches que robé esta semana. O posiblemente la bolsa de bollos que tomé de la panadería esta mañana. O quizá las cremas saborizadas de la cafetería. O, en realidad todo lo que he tomado alguna vez.

⸺ Come esto ⸺ dijo Eleanor, despertándolo de su ensimismamiento al darle un plato ⸺ Vamos.

⸺No soy un niño ⸺ dijo Merlin, agarrando un panecillo del plato, y dándole una mordida petulante, enviando migajas hacia su barba y abrigo.

Eleanor lo vio comer, sus brazos cruzados sobre su vestido floreado que ahora era un desastre, con una mueca preocupada que acentuaba las arrugas de su delgada cara y con los labios presionados en una línea.

⸺¿Qué? ⸺ Merlin preguntó, finalmente.

⸺ Y te preguntas por qué estoy tratando de encontrarte a alguien, Emrys. Bien. Pues esta es la razón.

⸺ Estoy bien, Eleanor.

⸺ No, no lo estás…

⸺ Te lo dije. Simplemente no comí bien hoy.

⸺ Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Si tuvieras a alguien que te vigile, estarías mucho mejor. Sé que yo lo estoy, desde que encontré a mi Frederick.

Merlin se inclinó contra el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba indescriptiblemente cansado. Podía sentir el agotamiento profundo en sus huesos.

⸺ Déjame encontrarte a alguien especial⸺ comenzó Eleanor.

⸺ Ya tenía a alguien especial⸺ dijo, porque ya estaba demasiado cansado para mentir. ⸺ Pero él ya no está.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio. Y luego un suave⸺ Oh… ⸺ hasta que después de un momento sintió el movimiento que hizo Eleanor al sentarse en el sofá. ⸺ Él.

⸺ Sí, él.

⸺ Todos estos años⸺ dijo, sonando herida. ⸺ Todo este tiempo nos conocemos. Y nunca dijiste.

Respiró hondo, y giró la cabeza para ver su expresión atribulada. ⸺ No es lo que estás pensando. Entre él y yo. La verdad es que ni siquiera me di cuenta. No hasta que ya se había ido.

Ella le puso una mano en el brazo. ⸺ Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho.

⸺ Fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Otro largo silencio. ⸺ ¿Sabes? ⸺ dijo finalmente⸺ Resulta que sé que hay bastantes caballeros mayores elegibles en el pueblo...

Merlin soltó una carcajada. Honestamente, Eleanor era implacable⸺ Eleanor⸺, dijo, y le tomó la mano con la suya. ⸺Mi querida, querida amiga. Gracias por lo que estás tratando de hacer por mí. Pero por favor, no lo hagas, en verdad, solo hay una persona a la que pertenezco y a ninguna otra, créeme, traté.

Ella le apretó la mano, con una expresión indescriptiblemente triste. ⸺ Prométeme que te comerás el resto de eso.

⸺ Sí, Eleanor.

⸺ Y descansa un poco⸺ dijo, ya no triste, si no en su tono de voz normal. ⸺ Lo necesitarás para el Festival de mañana.  He colgado tu traje de Merlin detrás de la puerta de tu dormitorio, por cierto. Trata de no incendiarlo de nuevo este año.

⸺ Ah, sí.⸺ dijo Merlin, y sonrió un poco cansado ⸺Es verdad, mañana vuelvo a ser Merlin. Eso siempre está bien.

⸺No sé por qué no solo usas tu propio nombre⸺ dijo, mientras recogía su plato y le ponía el panecillo de nuevo en la mano. ⸺ Emrys era el nombre de Merlin en las leyendas también, después de todo.

⸺ Nadie sabe eso⸺ dijo Merlin, y tomó otro bocado del panecillo ⸺Créeme. Es más fácil vivir como Emrys que Merlin.

⸺ Entonces está bien que no te hayan llamado como tu padre.

Era verdad, le había dicho que su padre se llamaba Merlin cuando se conocieron. Ya que así se había llamado durante la segunda guerra mundial, pero ya todo había sido hace tanto tiempo que casi no recordaba que mentiras les había contado a las personas del pueblo cuando había reemplazado a su ser viejo con su yo joven.

La vio caminar para poner el plato en la cocina, ya con los ojos medio cerrados. El sueño le estaba ganando la lucha ⸺¿Pusiste mi sombrero y capa con mi disfraz? ⸺ preguntó.

⸺ Por supuesto que sí. No puedes ser un mago sin sombrero y capa, ¿No es así?

⸺Nunca llevé sombrero, en ese entonces⸺ dijo Merlin, mientras sus ojos se cerraban. ⸺ Bueno, casi nunca, sólo cuando Arthur me obligaba. Casi nunca llevaba capa, tampoco. Que mal, siempre me gustó el rojo, aunque probablemente fue lo mejor… Podría haberla incendiado… Cualquiera de aquellas veces con los dragones… 

Sintió como le quitaban el panecillo y como una mano se posaba en su brazo ⸺Toma una siesta⸺ dijo. ⸺Cuando despiertes come algunos de esos sándwiches que robaste y ve a la cama, te sentirás mejor mañana.

Trató de decir que no haría tal cosa. Pero incluso antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras ella ya estaba durmiendo.

Se despertó varias horas más tarde, aturdido y desorientado. Tan solo una lámpara iluminaba la habitación oscura y tras las ventanas se podía apreciar como la noche había inundado todo ya desde hace algunas horas.

Frotando una mano sobre su cara, se puso de pie y se tambaleó a través de la habitación a su dormitorio de abajo.

No se molestó en comprobar si el café, el Boticario o el Museo de la torre sur estaban bien cerrados. Confiaba en la gente que trabajaba para él, se preocupaban por el lugar y también por Merlin. No tenía ninguna duda de que las cosas estarían aseguradas.

Después de llegar a tropezones a su dormitorio en la planta baja, Merlin se dirigió más allá de la cama meticulosamente hecha, a una pequeña puerta de un armario en la pared lejana.

Abriendo dicha puerta para revelar una escalera circular de piedra bordeada de candelabros. Las velas se encendían al mismo tiempo que el subía las escaleras de piedra, guiándolo hasta la segunda parte de la torre norte.

Que es donde vivía realmente.

Merlin emergió del pozo de las escaleras a un largo corredor de piedra que corría por toda la longitud de la torre, desde el lago hasta la carretera. Sus muros estaban revestidos de antorchas ardientes que se encendían ante su presencia. Entre las llamas ardientes, tapices de color rojo brillante adornando las paredes, todos con el dragón amarillo, el emblema de los Pendragon.

El corredor habría sido familiar para muchos en Camelot. Especialmente si alguna vez habían caminado por los pasillos entre las cámaras del rey y las habitaciones del médico de la corte.

Con un bostezo, Merlin giró a la izquierda por el pasillo, para dirigirse a su habitación dentro de las cámaras del médico de la corte. Pero después de sólo unos pocos pasos, se ralentizó, y luego se detuvo.

¿Cuánto tiempo? se preguntaba. ¿Cuánto hace que estuvo en las habitaciones de Arthur? ¿Unas semanas quizás? O… no.  No, no podía ser. Afuera había estado nevando, ¿no? Sí, es cierto. Recordaba haber notado el frío.

Pero la última nevada había sido hace meses.

Merlin se volvió, y miró por el pasillo hacia las puertas dobles de madera cerradas.

⸺ No puede ser⸺ murmuró. ⸺ No pueden haber pasado meses.

Pero cuando Merlin empujó las puertas a las cámaras de Arthur, el aire rancio que le llegó le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

No habían pasado meses desde que atendía estas habitaciones.

Habían pasado años.

Merlin miró fijamente las habitaciones oscuras, las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas, oliendo la rancia chimenea, la piedra polvorienta y la negligencia.

Abrazando su abrigo contra su pecho al sentir el frío, Merlin entró en la antesala de piedra, caminando junto al escritorio de Arthur, su mesa y sillas. Pasando por el arco que daba a la habitación de Arthur ahogándose en el polvo, parpadeando para quitárselo de los ojos, mientras observaba el armario con poca luz, el vestidor y la cama con dosel.

Podría estar parado en Camelot, en las habitaciones de Arthur cuando era príncipe, si no fuera por la quietud y el desuso del lugar. Se dejó fingir que estaba de nuevo en el pasado. Como hacía en sus momentos de debilidad.

Merlin agitó una mano hacia las velas altas en sus gradas de hierro y en los apliques de pared, enviando magia para encenderlos. Encendiéndose a su alrededor, dejando de lado la oscuridad, revelando las habitaciones cuidadosamente reproducidas.

Sobre cada superficie, vio una capa de polvo gruesa y blanca. En la mesa de Arthur. En su pergamino. En su ropa de cama. En sus almohadas. En todos lados.

Merlin se acercó al espejo con marco de madera que estaba junto a la cama de Arthur. ⸺Mira esto ⸺dijo, y pasó dos dedos sobre la capa de polvo que reposaba en la superficie. ⸺Ni siquiera puedo verme.

⸺ _Dices eso como si fuera algo malo, Merlin._

⸺La vanidad era tu especialidad, Arthur, no la mía. ⸺Agarró la manga de su abrigo y limpió una sección más grande del espejo, revelando un anciano al que apenas reconoció como él mismo.

⸺ _Dioses, Merlin, ¿qué te pasó?_

⸺ _Eso_ ⸺respondió otra voz, una voz más joven, una voz más enojada, ⸺ _es una muy buena pregunta!_

Por una fracción de segundo, Merlin vio en el espejo no el hombre que era, sino el hombre que había sido.

Joven.  Poderoso.   _Furioso_. 

⸺ _¡Solo mírate!_ ⸺ Escuchó decir con rabia a su yo más joven. ⸺ _¡Mira en lo que te has convertido!_

Limpió el resto del polvo de la superficie del espejo con su mano desnuda, de arriba a abajo, hasta que pudo ver su reflejo real mirándolo fijamente.

Su largo pelo blanco caía salvaje alrededor de su cara, su barba tenía trozos de hierba y su abrigo estaba sucio por el viaje a los establos.

Era, de hecho, la imagen misma de un viejo hechicero loco que vivía en la naturaleza.

⸺ _¿Dónde está el brujo que venció el ejército sajón?_ ⸺ su yo más joven arremetió contra suya. ⸺ _¿Dónde está el hombre que veía como igual a los dragones? ¿Dónde está el hechicero que se precipitó contra el fuego, el peligro y la muerte?_

⸺Está muerto⸺ contestó de manera ahogada ⸺Él murió, en las costas de Avalon, con su rey.

La rabia repentina lo llenó, era un destino que no había querido, un destino que no había podido evitar. Merlin agarró el marco de madera del espejo, y su magia se extendió, convirtiendo el vidrio en polvo.

Metió una mano en la nube de polvo, agitando su puño para formar un torbellino.

¿Quieres poder? pensó furiosamente. Te mostraré el _poder_.

Empujó más magia en el torbellino, expandiéndolo hasta que llenó la habitación. Dejando intactas las posesiones de Arthur, levantando todo el polvo y suciedad de la habitación, hasta que todos los rastros de descuido desaparecieron.

Merlin empujó su brazo hacia la ventana del dormitorio, y las cortinas se hicieron a un lado, las persianas golpeando al abrirse, las ventanas de vidrio doble estallando hacia fuera. Empujó su palma hacia adelante, y envió la tempestad de polvo fuera de la ventana, hacia el cielo, donde explotó como si fuesen fuegos artificiales.

El sonido sacudió el vidrio, y vibró también en su pecho, un sonido tan ruidoso que sería escuchado incluso en el pueblo de Avalon.

Que vengan, Merlin pensó furiosamente. Déjalos que vengan y que traten de alejarme de Arthur para que me lleven a algún laboratorio para estudiarme. Voy a llamar los rayos desde los cielos. Voy a abrir la tierra para tragarlos.

Merlín se sintió temblando cuando las antiguas magias se agitaban alrededor y a través de él, fluyendo en brillantes ríos de color y luz que pulsaban y vibraban y cantaban en su sangre y sus huesos. Dentro de las corrientes ondulantes vio moléculas y átomos y electrones y quarks y pedacitos de materia tan pequeños que los hombres aún no los habían descubierto.

Tan fácil de manipular, pensó salvajemente. Tan fácil de moldear.

Tomó marco de madera vacío del espejo, y con apenas cualquier esfuerzo, retorció y deformó los átomos del aire. Dentro del marco vacío, el aire brillaba, vibraba, y luego se solidificó en un espejo impecable.

A centímetros de distancia, su reflejo lo miró con un detalle perfecto.

La totalidad de sus ojos brillaban con oro. Su cuerpo brillaba desde dentro también, un amarillo fantasmal brillando incluso a través de su ropa. Sus labios los puso en una mueca de sorna, con una expresión retorcida que demostraba una máscara que no tenía piedad, de poder ilimitado.

Las manos de Merlin se alejaron del marco, su cuerpo moviéndose repentinamente.

Debe haberse tambaleado hacia atrás, porque sintió que el poste de la cama golpeando su espalda y su cabeza. Se centró en el dolor, tratando desesperadamente de volver a sí mismo.

⸺ _Tan torpe como siempre, Merlin._

⸺Sí, torpe y un idiota y el peor sirviente del mundo, sí, eso es lo que soy, eso es lo que soy, dime Arthur, dime que eso es lo que soy...

⸺ _Bueno, también eres un cabeza de chorlito 3, obviamente, si no puedes recordar algo tan simple. _

Merlin asintió, sus ojos ahora cerrados. Siempre podía recordar a Arthur mejor con los ojos cerrados. Sus ojos azules y cabello rubio, ropa fina con chaqueta y botas, su mano en la empuñadura de Excalibur, una sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios.

⸺¿Qué más? ⸺dijo Merlin a través de una garganta apretada. ⸺Por favor... Qué más... Arthur...

⸺ _También eres el hombre más leal y valiente que conozco. Y nunca has olvidado tu deber. Así que no empieces ahora._

Los ojos de Merlin se abrieron, por sólo un segundo creyendo que Arthur estaba parado allí.

La habitación iluminada por velas se mantuvo silenciosa y vacía a su alrededor, todavía con un olor débil de la piedra polvorienta y a rancio y a demasiados años sin que alguien lo haya pisado.

Merlin se empujó desde el poste de la cama y se tambaleó a la ventana abierta en la orilla del lago con sus piernas que amenazaban con doblarse a cada paso. Se inclinó sobre el alféizar de piedra pesadamente, débil y sacudiendo sus huesos, agitado respirando el aire frío de la noche.

En la oscuridad al aire libre, tanto el lago y la torre estaban ocultos a la vista. Pero Merlin sabía que estaban allí. Siempre estuvieron allí.

⸺Por favor ⸺les dijo. ⸺No puedo hacer esto más. No puedo hacerlo solo. Sin él, yo...

Recuerdos brillaban ante sus ojos, de hechiceros cuyos poderes habían crecido sin control, que habían retorcido el mundo para adaptarse a sus deseos, que se habían puesto en un trono más alto que el hombre o que Dios.

Monstruos y asesinos, enloquecidos por el poder de la magia, todos ellos.

Y ninguno de ellos jamás había tenido ni una fracción del poder que Merlín poseía ahora.

⸺Por favor ⸺suplicó, a los Sidhe, a las antiguas magias durmientes del mundo, a cualquiera de sus parientes mágicos que aún estaban. Por favor. Devuélvanmelo. Lo necesito.  _Lo necesito_. ⸺Apretó la frente contra la piedra. ⸺Por favor...

Se puso de pie con la cabeza inclinada hasta que sus pensamientos nadaban y sus piernas casi lo dejaban tirado. Con sus últimas fuerzas, tropezó con la cama de Arthur, tirando de su abrigo y quitándose descuidadamente sus botas, antes de arrastrarse completamente vestido bajo las mantas.

Las sábanas no olían nada como Camelot. Nada como Arthur. Ya no había nada ahí.

Lo lavaré todo mañana, Merlin pensó. No con magia. Con mis manos. Con los jabones que hago, iguales a los de Camelot.

Merlin empujó largos mechones de pelo blanco de su cara con los dedos viejos y temblorosos, sintiendo cada año de su larga vida pesando en su cuerpo.

⸺ Lo voy a hacer mejor ⸺susurró a la tela suave debajo de su rostro. ⸺Te lo prometo, Arthur. Lo haré mejor. Lo haré. 

⸺ _Muy bien, Merlin. Muy bien. Ahora descansa._

⸺Lo siento...

⸺ _No quiero tus disculpas, Merlin. Quiero que duermas antes de hacer algo realmente estúpido._

⸺Ya tengo una lista⸺ susurró Merlin a la funda de almohada.

⸺ _De eso estoy seguro._

Merlin sintió que sus pensamientos se deslizaban, derritiéndose entre sueños. En ellos, Arthur se quedó junto a la cama, sin camisa y solo en sus pantalones de dormir, pelo rubio desordenado, con ojos azules mirándolo cariñosamente.

⸺¿En serio, Merlin? ¿Durmiendo en mi cama? ¿Tu insolencia no conoce límites?

⸺Hay lugar para ti aquí también⸺ se escuchó a sí mismo decir, su voz joven y fuerte.

⸺Debería mandarte a la picota ⸺dijo Arthur, pero se deslizó en la cama junto a él. Entonces, como si hubiera hecho esto muchas veces antes, Arthur envolvió los brazos alrededor de él y lo detuvo cerca. ⸺ Ahora sí, duerme.

Merlin presionó su rostro en la piel cálida del cuello de Arthur. Sintió el latido del corazón, y tuvo ganas de llorar, aunque no sabía por qué. ⸺Hay otras cosas que podríamos hacer en lugar de dormir…

⸺Por la mañana⸺ Arthur le contestó, y deslizó una mano para acariciar su rostro. ⸺Haremos todas esas cosas en la mañana.

⸺¿Lo prometes?

⸺Sí. Lo prometo. Ahora, por una vez en tu vida, haz lo que te digo y duerme. Estás exhausto. Y te suceden cosas malas cuando estás exhausto.

Merlin frunció el ceño contra el cuello de Arthur. Sí, cosas malas han sucedido. Pero no recordaba qué. Algo sobre un bosque. Algo sobre una torre. Y había un bote, ¿no?

⸺No pienses en ello.

Asintió con la cabeza, aliviado. ⸺Sí, mi Señor.

Una presión de labios contra su frente. Un aliento caliente en su cara. ⸺Buenas noches, Merlin.

⸺Buenas noches, Arthur⸺ respondió Merlin, y por esa noche, pudo dormir sin sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Inbringe cume mec onbregdan cume her. Sin un significado literal, sería algo parecido a “tráelo a mí, ahora/En este momento/rápidamente”  
> 2\. Royal arse. ¿Un trasero de la realeza? Lol, decidí ponerlo como culo real porque realmente no se me ocurrió otra cosa, pero si alguien tiene opiniones sobre que debería usar como apodo (Y Merlin tiene muchos cuando de Arthur se trata) ¡dígamelo, por favor :D!  
> 3\. Cabeza de chorlito, el mejor reemplazo que se me ocurrió de la expresión en inglés cabbage head (cabeza de repollo) que significa, ser estúpido, o pobre de intelecto, un tonto, básicamente.


	4. The day of truth and falsehood (El día de la verdad y la falsedad)

Merlin despertó, empujando las mantas de su rostro y entrecerrando los ojos al sentir la inesperada luz del sol. Fuera de la ventana abierta junto a la cabecera, vio que el sol había subido por encima de las ruinas de la torre.

Con un gruñido de esfuerzo, Merlin se empujó a sí mismo hasta apoyarse en sus codos. La cámara de Arthur recordó. Ahí estaba.

Fue raro ver las habitaciones desde este ángulo. Casi esperaba que alguien entrara por la puerta y lo llevara a la picota por estar ahí sin permiso. Aunque pensando en ello, ese alguien probablemente habría sido él, irrumpiendo sin golpear, para sacar a Arthur de la cama.

⸺Levántate, oso perezoso1 ⸺dijo, en voz baja sonriendo un poco.

⸺ _¿Qué te he dicho sobre “levántate oso perezoso”?_

⸺¿Que es mejor que “Arriba y brilla2”?

⸺ _No, Merlin._

⸺ ¿Qué pasa con “Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente3”?

⸺ _¿Merlin?_

⸺ ¿Sí?

⸺ _Cállate._

Con una risa suave, Merlin se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sus articulaciones le dolían cuando se movía, probablemente por el aire húmedo del lago que llenaba la habitación. Cuando se puso de pie, sus rodillas doloridas, amenazaron con sentarse de nuevo sobre la cama.

Esto no era bueno, pensó. Tenía que arreglarlo. En este instante.

Arrastrando una manta puesta sobre sus hombros, Merlin salió de la habitación, bajando por el pasillo hasta una puerta más allá de la escalera. A diferencia del resto de este piso, la habitación que yacía más allá de esa puerta definitivamente no había sido parte de Camelot.

Cuando entró en la habitación, las velas en los candelabros de la pared y en las gradas de hierro se encendieron, su luz parpadeando en las paredes y el suelo de azulejos lisos, la enorme ducha de cristal revestido, la bañera de patas de garra de gran tamaño, y la fila de lavabos junto a la zona de aseo.

Después preparar su baño (Agradecido de no tener que cargar cubetas de agua caliente por todo el castillo y las escaleras) se desnudó y entró a la bañera. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras se hundía en el agua, un suspiro saliendo de sus labios.

Demasiado viejo, pensó. Se dejó envejecer demasiado. Es hora de hacer algo al respecto.

Con gran cuidado, Merlin llegó a la magia elemental de la tierra. Incluso con ese ligero contacto, la magia entró a él, reconstruyendo sus músculos y huesos, eliminando años de su cuerpo.

No demasiado, pensó, e interrumpió el flujo de la magia antes de que pudiera cambiar su apariencia muy perceptiblemente. No estaba listo para dejar de ser un anciano. No todavía.

Para cuando Merlin dejó el baño, todos sus dolores habían desaparecido. Sus piernas eran fuertes mientras caminaba hacia su propia cámara, y ni siquiera necesitaba sentarse para cambiarse a la ropa de algodón negro suelto que usaría debajo de su disfraz hoy. Peinarse la barba y el pelo ahora era un asunto simple, sin los dolores en sus manos y hombros.

Buena cosa tener algo de mi fuerza de vuelta, pensó. Porque tengo tareas que hacer.

Durante las próximas dos horas, Merlin se centró en poner las habitaciones de Arthur en orden. Lavó la ropa de cama y la colgó para secar, luego hizo lo mismo con las cortinas y las sábanas. Después de poner eso también a secar, trajo agua en un cubo y fregó los pisos hasta que las piedras yacían lisas y limpias bajo sus pies.

Cuando había terminado de limpiar y había puesto todas las sábanas de nuevo en su lugar, la cámara de dormir de Arthur y la habitación contigua olía a aire fresco y jabón y la lavandería perfumada de vainilla de Camelot.

Apto para un rey, Merlin pensó, y dio palmadas en las almohadas de la cama.

⸺Ahora. Veamos qué pasa con este clima.

Merlin se movió para apoyarse en el alféizar de piedra de la ventana del lago. Se dio cuenta de que el Festival de Solsticio ya había comenzado. Podía oír sonidos lejanos de la música y las voces de la gente. La brisa que agitó su cabello ya llevaba los deliciosos olores de los alimentos.

Merlin miró a las tristes nubes grises que flotan en un cielo nublado.  El aire mantenía su frío de la mañana, a pesar de que estaba cerca de la hora del almuerzo.

⸺Sé que quieren llover⸺ dijo a las nubes ⸺pero por hoy y mañana, vamos a tener un poco de verano, ¿de acuerdo?  Después de eso, puedes llover todo lo que quieras. ⸺Merlin extendió su brazo en la brisa suave. Pero entonces vaciló.

Un hechizo, pensó. Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Algo formal y controlado.

Merlin centró sus pensamientos, y le susurró al cielo.  ⸺ _Onstyrest þu heofonwolcen, cume milde byreas, áscínest þu sunne, þæt sumorhát dæghwæðerlic._ 4

Sintió que su magia se elevaba lentamente, como una ola, fluyendo desde él, empujando la magia durmiente de la tierra, agitándola a la vida. Cuando se desvaneció suavemente, dejó escapar un aliento que aparentemente había estado sosteniendo.

¿Ves? pensó. Estabas cansado anoche. Eso fue todo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Nada en absoluto.

Otra brisa de la ventana trajo aún más deliciosos olores y los sonidos de voces divertidas, riendo.

El Festival de Solsticio lo esperaba. Era hora de volver a ser Merlin.

Después de desayunar en su cocina de abajo, y ponerse el traje de fiesta sobre su ropa, Merlin salió al césped a un día soleado de verano.

⸺Mucho mejor⸺ dijo al cielo. ⸺Gracias.

Merlin ajustó las ropas largas de su disfraz, apreciando las estrellas amarillas que Eleanor había añadido a la tela azul profundo para que coincidiera con las de su sombrero puntiagudo. Incluso de alguna manera se había librado de cada arruga en su capa roja, y aparentemente había reforzado la costura de la insignia Pendragon en su hombro.

Con una profunda bocanada de aire dulce de verano y fritura de alimentos, Merlin se desencorvó y sonrió a la maravillosa escena ante él. El césped frente a su casa solariega estaba lleno de gente, extendiéndose hasta el lago. Algunos yacían en mantas comiendo golosinas de la cafetería, algunos tocando instrumentos, y algunos simplemente acostados sobre la hierba al sol. Un flujo constante de personas se movía a su alrededor, dentro o fuera de sus tiendas de la casa solariega, o caminando a través de sus terrenos de la finca y en el parque lleno de gente.

Sintiéndose maravillosamente ridículo en su disfraz, Merlin se puso las manos detrás de la espalda, y comenzó un paseo tranquilo hacia el parque.

En cualquier momento, pensó. Cualquier... Segundo...

⸺¡Es Merlin! ⸺ fue el grito de un niño pequeño, de una familia tumbada en una manta.

⸺¡Mariposa! ⸺ gritó una niña a su lado. ⸺¡Mariposa! ¡Mariposa!

El padre trató de callar suavemente a la niña de ocho años, mostrando su vergüenza con una sonrisa apologética. Pero Merlin ya se estaba acercando al grupo.

⸺ Has oído hablar de ese truco, ¿no? ⸺ Merlin le preguntó a la niñita.

Esta asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos, y levantando las manos, cubrió una de sus manos con la otra.

⸺Oh, veo que sabes. ⸺ Se puso sobre una rodilla. ⸺¿Tus padres están de acuerdo? ⸺ Miró como asentían e incluso los vio inclinarse hacia adelante para obtener una mejor vista a lo que iba a hacer. ⸺Muy bien⸺ le dijo a la niña, ⸺mantén tus manos cerradas. Justo así. Ahora di las palabras mágicas.

⸺¡Mariposa! ⸺ estalló.

Merlin cubrió las manos pequeñas de la niña con las suyas, bajando sus ojos y cerrándolos para ocultar el brillo de la magia. ⸺ _Gewyrc an lif 5_⸺ dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escuchasen.

La muchacha chilló, y Merlin abrió cuidadosamente sus manos, para revelar una pequeña mariposa azul sobre ellas. Ella chilló mientras la mariposa se movía en su palma, y luego chilló de nuevo, ya que esta aleteaba hacia arriba, en la brisa del verano.

⸺Fue un poco de magia preciosa, ¿no es así? ⸺ dijo a los padres de los niños, con un guiño. Mientras se levantaba, ambos niños se pusieron de pie y le sujetaron las manos. ⸺Tal vez más tarde⸺ les dijo. ⸺Estaré aquí todo el día. ¡Sólo busquen el sombrero!

Merlin apenas se había alejado un poco antes de oír a los padres comenzar a debatir cómo lo había hecho, con el padre insistiendo en voz alta que claramente el anciano caminaba con un bolsillo lleno de mariposas.

Un bolsillo lleno de mariposas pensó. Que cosa más ridícula. Si sólo la gente hubiera sido tan ciega a la magia en Camelot, su vida habría sido mucho, mucho más fácil.

Cuando se unió a la multitud que celebraba en el parque, Merlin se encontró rodeado por los maravillosos sonidos de la música y las voces alegres.  En una esquina del campo, incluso escuchó el choque de espadas, vio como la gente vestida con una extraña armadura juego-actuó una batalla. En las cercanías, una mujer vestida como un dragón danzaba alrededor, para el deleite de los niños con las símbolos de guerreros pintados en sus rostros.

Cada pocos pasos, Merlin era detenido por alguien que rogaba una foto con él. El se las daba con gusto, a veces actuando un momento con los que estaban disfrazados, a veces sólo sonriendo a la cámara.

Eventualmente encontró a Eleanor en la zona de acampada en el otro lado del parque. Ella estaba empujando un letrero escrito a mano en el suelo con gran entusiasmo.

⸺Prohibida la desnudez pública⸺ Merlín leyó en voz alta, mientras escuchaba el suspiro exasperado de Eleanor.

⸺Aparentemente las instrucciones verbales no son suficientes⸺ dijo en voz alta, en la dirección de varios jóvenes ruborizándose en un campamento cercano.

⸺Bueno, aparte de eso, yo diría que el Festival va bastante bien hasta ahora.

⸺Estoy feliz de que el tiempo esté cooperando. Se suponía que lloviera todo el día.

⸺Ese fui yo, en realidad⸺ dijo Merlin, y puso la sonrisa de alguien que podía decir la verdad una vez al año, y lo haría tan a menudo como le fuera posible.

⸺Por supuesto que fuiste tú⸺ le dio una mirada larga y minuciosa. ⸺Te ves muy bien esta mañana.

⸺Me siento muy bien esta mañana. Aunque me sentiré mejor una vez que consiga algunos de esos pasteles de cerdo de... ¿Dónde dijiste que se encontraba el vendedor de pasteles de carne?

⸺Lo puse más cerca de la casa, ¿recuerdas? ¿A cuenta tuya? ¿molestándome por tres meses? Esos en los que tú…

⸺Odio interrumpirte, pero será mejor que vaya por algunos rápidamente. Recuerda que se agotaron tan rápidamente el año pasado. ¿Alguna vez lo mencioné?

Se alejó hacia dónde venía el delicioso aroma.  Después de llenarse con empanadas de cerdo y pasteles y galletas y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera tomar de las mesas de los vendedores, Merlin vagó de nuevo a su propiedad. Una fila de personas se paró junto la puerta del Museo de la torre sur, por lo que se detuvo y charló con ellos, antes de entrar.

El gran primer piso circular de la torre estaba lleno de gente, todos mirando con gran interés en todas las cosas que había recogido a lo largo de los años. Sus posesiones más valiosas estaban guardadas, claro, pero las cosas de allí eran muy merecedoras de estar en exhibición.

Había armaduras por todas partes, con espadas, mazas y jabalinas. Sobre las paredes colgaban pinturas y banderines y escudos que llevaban emblemas de familiares nobles. Arriba, en el segundo piso había ropa, botas y artículos de los establos. Después, en el tercer piso, la gente podía ver ejemplos de la vida cotidiana en la ciudad de Camelot, incluyendo una réplica funcional de lo que había sido una cocina.

Si la gente supiera lo auténtico que era todo esto, pensó. Probablemente rogarían mostrarlo en los principales museos del mundo.

Un tirón en sus túnicas llamó su atención, y miró hacia abajo para ver a una niña pequeña a su lado.

⸺¿Esta es la mesa redonda real? ⸺ preguntó, y señaló al centro de la habitación.

Merlin se acercó al lugar donde una mesa de piedra yacía lejos de la multitud. ⸺En realidad, esta es la mesa redonda de los reyes antiguos, encontrada en las ruinas del castillo, donde el príncipe Arthur se refugió de los ejércitos de Morgana.

⸺ Quiere decir, rey Arthur. ⸺le dijo la chica.

⸺En ese entonces era aún príncipe. Se convirtió en rey después de que su padre muriera. ⸺A su alrededor, varias personas se habían detenido a escuchar, por lo que continuó un poco más alto. ⸺Esta antigua mesa le dio la idea de su propia mesa redonda. Un lugar donde todos sus caballeros, fuesen nobles o comunes, podían tener una voz igual. Una idea bastante radical en ese momento. La mesa redonda real de Camelot es un poco más grande que esta, para que pudieran caber todos sus caballeros a su alrededor.

⸺¿Usted también se sentó en ella?

⸺¿En Camelot? No. Pero si estuve cerca. Para proteger al rey. Y para traerle su capón a la salsa.

⸺Deberían haberle dejado sentarse en la mesa⸺ insistió la chica.

Merlin miró a la madre de la niña. ⸺Qu niña más inteligente que es.

La mujer acariñó el pelo de su hija, sonriente. ⸺Lo sé.

El resto del día continuó de la misma manera. Merlín contaba historias a familias con niños, se llevaba comida de las mesas de los vendedores, veía a músicos tocando y charlaba con gente que conocía del pueblo.

En el momento en que el sol se ponía, y la hoguera en el centro del círculo de piedra de Avalon se prendía, Merlin se sintió muy agradablemente completo, muy agradablemente intoxicado, y maravillosamente lleno de energía.

A pesar de que la noche había caído y la torre en la isla de Avalon se había perdido en la oscuridad, el clima cálido continuó. La gente paseaba por el parque a su alrededor en trajes de fiesta o ropa de verano, sin necesidad de una chaqueta.

Sería demasiado para Eleanor que esperaba no hubiese desnudos, pensó Merlin, y se rio. Era poco probable, con la celebración del clima cálido y los vendedores de alcohol haciendo negocio.

⸺¡Merlin! ¡Merlin!

⸺¿Qué? ⸺ Se giró, casi perdiendo el balance, con sus túnicas girando alrededor de sus piernas. ⸺¡Hola!

Tres niños se agarraron a diferentes partes de sus túnicas y su capa y lo arrastraron hacia el círculo de piedra.

⸺¡Es hora de contar la historia! ⸺ dijo un niño pequeño.

⸺¡Y hacer magia! ⸺ dijo otro.

Se sentía un poco ligero por el último vaso de sidra, así que dejó que los niños lo tiraran hacia donde una multitud de unas 50 personas se habían reunido alrededor de la hoguera y el círculo de piedras.

Algunos de la multitud se sentaron en el suelo, y algunos yacían en los sacos de dormir que cubrían la hierba alrededor de las piedras, marcando los lugares donde observarían el amanecer en el solsticio de mañana.

⸺¿Alguien dijo que quería escuchar la historia

Porras y aplausos le respondieron mientras caminaba alrededor del fuego, acariciando juguetonamente las cabezas de los niños pequeños vestidos de dragones, inclinándose frente aquellos vestidos como damiselas y saludando a otros vestidos como caballeros.

⸺Muy bien, entonces. ⸺ Merlin juntó sus manos haciendo un poco de ruido y la gente a su alrededor se calmó. ⸺Para aquellos de ustedes que no me conocen, permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Merlin, y yo soy el sirviente, amigo, y hechicero del rey que fue y que será ¡Arthur Pendragon de Camelot!

Merlin sacó un poco de polvo de su bolsillo y lo tiró a la hoguera. Las llamas explotaron hacia arriba, haciendo que los niños chillen de alegría, y a la gente aplaudir y golpear sus tambores a la luz de fuego parpadeante.

⸺Seguramente ustedes creen que conocen la historia del rey Arthur y los caballeros de la mesa redonda. ¡Pues, estoy aquí para decirles que no es verdad! Solo conocen esas tonterías escritas por esos pomposos imbéciles de Geoffrey, Malory y White. ⸺ Al decir aquello vino una pequeña ráfaga de risas. ⸺¡Sólo yo sé la verdad! Y pronto lo harán ustedes también. ¿Están todos listos para escucharla?

Otra ronda de aplausos, aclamaciones y risas trajo una amplia sonrisa a los labios de Merlin. Aunque ni una sola persona entre todos era vieja comparada con él, y ni una sola creía en la magia, aún así, eran su pueblo. Eran hijos de Camelot. Y ésta era también su historia tanto como de Merlin.

Así que alto, y orgulloso, se las contó.

En varias ocasiones durante la historia, Merlin agarra un poco de polvo de su bolsillo, y lo tiraba en el fuego. Las llamas se elevaban, respondiendo no al polvo sino a la magia en sus ojos, a su alrededor la gente le miraba fijamente, más solo veía sólo lo que esperaba ver.

Para cuando Merlin terminó de hablar, su voz era ronca, y estaba exhausto. Después de varias despedidas terminó aún más cansado, al final regresó, haciendo su camino de regreso a casa por la iluminación de las muchas pequeñas fogatas.

Aunque en lugar de regresar a su torre, Merlin tomó una silla que había sido abandonada por su puerta principal, y extendió la longitud de su cuerpo sobre ella.

La noche todavía era calurosa y llena de música tenue, voces y risas, incluso a esa hora tardía. Merlin sonrió en la dirección de la torre del lago, más cansado y contento de lo que podía recordar haberse sentido en bastante tiempo.

⸺Ya les conté ⸺dijo, mientras se acurrucaba con su capa alrededor. ⸺Sobre ti. Sobre Camelot. Sobre todo. Creo que algunos de ellos lo recordarán.

⸺ _Sin duda recordarán tu sombrero ridículo._

Merlin se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás. ⸺No hay nada malo con este sombrero, Arthur.

⸺ _Todo está mal con ese sombrero, Merlin.'_

⸺Y tu gusto en sombreros era maravilloso, ¿no es así? ⸺ Se relajó contra la silla, deslizándose un poco, sus párpados cerrándose. ⸺Todavía no olvido lo de las plumas.

⸺ _Deberías haberte visto en esas plumas. Fue divertidísimo._

⸺No lo fue.

⸺ _Oh, lo fue, totalmente._

⸺No tan divertido como las orejas de burro.

⸺ _¡Hey! ¡Juraste nunca volver a hablar de eso!_

⸺Y cuando rebuznaste. Ahora eso sí que fue divertidísimo.

⸺ _Idiota._

⸺Se necesita de uno para reconocer a otro.

⸺ _Clotpole._

⸺ Sigue sin ser una palabra⸺ murmuró Merlin, y se quedó dormido sonriendo, sus pensamientos llenos de torretas y banderas, de ojos azules brillantes, risas, y en finalmente volver a casa, al lugar donde realmente pertenecía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Levántate oso perezoso. En inglés Lets have you, lazy daisy (Tengamos, margarita perezosa?) no sabía que poner ahí que rimara, entonces le pregunté a varias personas y si quieren reír, a propuesta de mi madre, pueden imaginárselos diciendo “Despiértate infeliz, o te romperé la nariz” cada que alguien diga eso.  
> 2\. Arriba y brilla es casi el literal de “rise and shine”, no he escuchado nunca a nadie que diga arriba y brilla, pero…  
> 3\. Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente, lo puse en vez de Early bird catches the worm (El pajaro mañanero atrapa el gusano) porque… pues porque quise.  
> 4\. Onstyrest þu heofonwolcen, cume milde byreas, áscínest þu sunne, þæt sumorhát dæghwæðerlic. “Dispérsense nubes, vengan los vientos templados, que el sol brille y nos caliente, que el verano viva hoy.”  
> 5\. Gewyrc an lif. “Ven y vive” (Usado en el show para conjurar mariposas)
> 
> Creo que ahora es el momento adecuado para hacer algunas anotaciones sobre los hechizos. (Información extra, pero que se me hizo muy interesante) En el programa de TV Merlin se habla en inglés antiguo (aunque el dragón habla en greco). A pesar de que el inglés antiguo no existía realmente cuando Arthur supuestamente existió, (por el 500 d.C.), pero vamos, es un tiempo de mitos ¿No es así? Por ello la autora tomó algunos hechizos del show y creó algunos otros, todos ellos en inglés antiguo. En el siguiente cap me gustaría explicar un poco más a fondo lo que pasa con el lenguaje de Merlin y Arthur, si están interesados.


	5. What dreams may come (Los sueños que pueden venir)

⸺ _Merlin..._

Merlin se sorprendió, despertando repentinamente en su silla, con los ojos parpadeando para observar un cielo azul claro.

Afuera, pensó. Estaba afuera. Tumbado en una silla. En la que aparentemente había dormido.

Se frotó la cara con sus manos cansadas. Su cabeza dolía, y todo se veía borroso. No podía poner ni sus pensamientos en orden. No había estado tan borracho anoche, ¿O sí? No podía estar borracho todavía, ¿no?

Miró sombríamente la ladera, donde una densa niebla opaca envolvía la totalidad del lago de Avalon. El sol se veía en el cielo justo encima de esta, brillando casi fantasmal a través de la niebla.

Me perdí el amanecer de solsticio, pensó. Él había querido ver el sol levantarse sobre la torre, haciendo que el circulo de piedra arrojara sombras.  Aunque, pensó, eso podría no haber sucedido. No con la pesada bruma que cubría el lago, oscureciendo la isla y las ruinas de la torre. Muy posiblemente la niebla también había bloqueado la subida del sol.

⸺Pensé que lo habíamos hablado ⸺murmuró al cielo. Aunque para ser justos, no había hablado con el lago sobre el envío de nieblas. Sólo a las nubes sobre el envío de lluvia.

Había algo extraño en todo esto, pensó. No estaba seguro de qué. Sólo que era un poco extraño, que el cielo estuviese tan azul, y el aire tan seco cuando el lago lo hacía todo tan húmedo siempre. La niebla en la costa no tenía sentido en absoluto.

Algo estaba mal, pero ¿qué era?

⸺No me digas que dormiste allí toda la noche, ¡Emrys Hunithson! ⸺fue el gritó Eleanor.

Merlin se retorció en su silla y miró a la casa con aturdimiento. Eleanor estaba de pie en el porche, sosteniendo las puertas de cristal que daban al café. La gente estaba esperando detrás de ella, tratando de salir de la cafetería, pero no la interrumpían, una sabía decisión si no querían su ira.

⸺¡Ven aquí, viejo tonto!

En ese momento se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco a un lado. Se inclinó para recoger su sombrero y luego se enderezó de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sentía como si la gente le gritara desde todas las direcciones. Sentía demasiada presión, desde todas las direcciones a la vez.  ¿Qué es lo qué…

⸺¿Estás borracho? ⸺ otro grito.

⸺¡No estoy borracho! ⸺ gritó de vuelta, y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza, balanceándose un poco, obligando a sus pies torpes ir hacia los escalones del porche y entrar en el edificio principal.

⸺Durmiendo fuera a tu edad⸺ decía mientras se agarraba el brazo y lo arrastraba hasta el mostrador del almuerzo. ⸺¿En qué estabas pensando?

Tomó un asiento vacío en el mostrador lleno de gente, todavía tratando de conseguir hilar sus pensamientos ⸺¿Acaso todo es más ruidoso hoy? ⸺ preguntó, y se frotó las sienes.

Ella le puso enfrente un plato de comida que debía haber estado guardando para él. ⸺¿Exactamente cuánta sidra tomaste anoche?

⸺No la suficiente como para haber quedado así⸺ dijo, y mientras parpadeaba varias veces. Extendió una mano, moviéndola hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Incluso el aire se sentía más grueso. ⸺Quizá haya tomado más de lo que pensaba.

⸺Bebe tu té y come algo. Que se te baje todo ese alcohol ⸺añadió, con una ceja levantada, antes de dejarlo para atender a otros clientes.

Por una vez, Merlin hizo lo que se le decía sin queja, comiendo sus huevos, salchichas y patatas sin mucha conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. No fue hasta que terminó su té que se sintió algo más normal. Al menos el mundo se sentía poco más silencioso que antes. Tal vez si había estado un poco borracho en la mañana después de todo.

Al lado de él en el mostrador, notó que una joven pareja lo miraba fijamente. ⸺Perdón por el amanecer lleno de niebla. ⸺ les dijo. ⸺Me ocuparé de eso enseguida. Sólo necesito hablar con el lago.

Ambos le respondieron con una mirada muy extraña, luego se alejaron como si no hubiera hablado.

⸺Volviendo a lo usual entonces⸺ murmuró Merlin, quitándose el sombrero y posándolo en el mostrador. Ah bueno, había sido agradable mientras duró.

Cuando se volvió en su silla para levantarse, dos adolescentes pasaron a su lado con paso apresurado dirigiéndose a un grupo de amigos en una mesa cercana.

⸺¡Tienen que ver esto! ⸺ dijo uno de los chicos.

⸺Hay un tipo borracho…⸺ dijo el otro.

⸺Gritando puras cosas raras…

⸺Era Galés.

⸺Sonaba sueco.

⸺¿Importa lo que era? ¡Vamos!

Sus amigos en la mesa no se veían como si quisieran dejar sus asientos o su comida para ver el espectáculo. ⸺¿Y qué tiene de especial tipo borracho? ⸺ preguntó uno.

⸺¡Pues este acaba de salir del lago con malla y armadura y una gran capa roja, y está amenazando con una rama a cualquiera que se le acerque!

El golpe de la silla de Merlin golpeando el suelo los hizo saltar. Y el que Merlin se precipitara hacia él tomándole de los brazos hizo que el niño que hablaba casi cayera sobre su amigo.

⸺¿Qué has dicho?

El niño le miró enfadado. ⸺¡Qué demonios!

⸺¿Dónde fue eso? ¡Dímelo!

⸺¡Por las piedras! ¡Viejo loco! ⸺gritó a Merlin mientras se apartaba.

Merlin empujó las puertas de cristal de la cafetería lo suficientemente duro para que se golpearan en la pared de vidrio y rebotaran cerradose de nuevo muy ruidosamente.

No es posible, no es posible, no es posible, pensó.

Pero recordaba la sensación de esta mañana. De las cosas que se amontonaban en su cabeza. De cosas que le invadían, contra él, a su alrededor.

No había sido una borrachera.

Había sido _magia_.

Magia, a su alrededor, vibrando de todo, en todas partes, resonando en lo que debe haber sido una onda de choque mágica absolutamente colosal.

Sin aliento y tropezando, Merlin corrió por el césped, pisando mantas y gente, sus túnicas azules, su capa roja y su largo cabello blanco volando detrás de él.

Gritos de protesta lo siguieron mientras corría hacia un centenar de personas de pie alrededor del círculo de piedra. Podía ver que los celulares se encontraban en lo alto de las cabezas de las personas, tomando fotos y video de lo que estaba sucediendo cerca de la hoguera quemada.

Merlin estiró los brazos haciéndose paso. Su magia extendiéndose, formando una cuña en el aire. La gente se tambaleó a los lados, despejando su camino hacia el centro de la multitud.

Cerca de los restos de la hoguera en el centro del círculo de piedra, yacía de pie un hombre de espaldas a él.

Merlin se tambaleó hasta detenerse, casi cayendo mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre una cabeza llena de pelo rubio mojado, una capa roja con un dragón que también goteaba, y una malla cubría los brazos que sostenían una rama carbonizada a modo de espada.

⸺¿¡Pwy ydysw swhi bobl?!1 ⸺gritó el hombre de la capa. ⸺ ¡¿Bedh syon diwydd yma?!2

Merlin suspiró fuerte, tan fuerte que atrajo las miradas de todos los que estaban cerca. 

El hombre de armadura giró para enfrentarse a él, rama lista para el ataque.

Y Merlin cayó de rodillas.

Por un momento en el que no supo si pasó mucho o poco tiempo, Merlin se quedó en shock concentrado en los ojos azules de Arthur Pendragon.

_Arthur._

Arthur se mofó de él, cauteloso y desorientado y muy claramente no reconociendo quién era en absoluto.

Merlin respiró profundamente, trató de hablar, pero se ahogó en su lugar. Levantó una mano temblorosa, poniéndola en su pecho y obligó a su voz a trabajar. ⸺Merlín. ⸺

Se dio palmadas en el pecho, mientras lágrimas le llenaban los ojos. ⸺Soy Merlin... Dioses, _Arthur_...

Su rey dejó caer la rama que sostenía. Miró un largo momento, luego se tambaleó hacia adelante, y cayó a una rodilla en frente de donde Merlin se arrodilló en la tierra fría, temblando tan fuerte que apenas podía evitar colapsarse.

Arthur puso una mano enguantada en su hombro, y Merlin hizo un ruido horriblemente patético, porque era real, y él estaba aquí, y si esto era un sueño, entonces era el mejor sueño que había tenido en su vida.

⸺¿Merlin? ⸺ Arthur preguntó suavemente, y Merlin sacó otro sonido lastimero, casi sin poder contenerse al sonido de esa voz diciendo su nombre, después de tantos siglos solo. ⸺ Merlin, ¿a ywn schi?3

Merlin asintió con la cabeza, una y otra vez. Sí, pensó, soy yo, Arthur, soy yo y eres tú, y tú estás _aquí_.   

Arthur puso su otra mano sobre el hombro de Merlin, mirándolo como si fuera él el sueño. Y eso fue demasiado, por lo que Merlin tuvo que agarrar los brazos de Arthur, para que no se cayera, y no pudo evitar abrazarlo tan feroz que casi hace que ambos se derrumbaran.

No era un sueño, Merlín pensó salvajemente, mientras se aferraba a su rey. No es una alucinación. Real. Él es real y está vivo y está aquí, por todos los dioses, está aquí, _está aquí…_

El cuerpo de Arthur era sólido y estaba empapado y era real bajo sus brazos, en sus manos, en sus dedos. Sintió los brazos de Arthur rodeándole, suave al principio, y luego más fuerte, con sus manos presionándole en la espalda. Como si verificara si él era real también.

Merlin apretó los ojos, lágrimas deslizándose por su cara. Sí, soy real, y tú eres real, y yo podría morir de alegría ahora mismo, Arthur... Apretó su cara en la fría y húmeda armadura de Arthur. Cómo había extrañado el olor a malla húmeda y las noches acechadas por bandidos y ratas para la cena, queridos dioses cómo había echado todo de menos.

Vivo, seguía pensando, mientras se aferraba a Arthur, agitándose. Vivo, vivo, _vivo_...

Las manos de Arthur se posaron fuertemente sobre los hombros de Merlin, y lo empujó abruptamente, con los ojos muy abiertos e incrédulos. ⸺ ¿Nizh zhwi yn breuzhwetio?4

Merlin se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza, feliz de escuchar la melodía que producía el Briton antiguo en sus oídos de la voz de Arthur. ⸺Na, nizh ythych yn breuzhwetio5 ⸺dijo Merlin firmemente. No estaban soñando, ninguno de ellos. Pero aún así, se encontró presionando sus palmas a los lados del cuello de Arthur, buscando señales de vida que no habían estado allí antes.

⸺ Tienes pulso ⸺comentó ahogado, sintiendo el latido del corazón bajo la piel fría y húmeda. ⸺Tu corazón late... Estás vivo... Estás respirando...

Arthur parpadeó lentamente ante esas palabras, como si estuviera medio dormido. Y Merlín sintió una sacudida de terror, pensó que de alguna manera Arthur sería arrastrado de nuevo a la niebla, de vuelta a la isla, lejos de él.

Un destello de luz hizo a Arthur voltear bruscamente hacia la multitud. Merlin siguió su mirada para descubrir que sí, estaban siendo fotografiados y grabados y los dioses sabían qué más.

Merlin habló con Arthur en el viejo idioma. ⸺¿Eres capaz de estar de pie? ¿Puedes caminar?

Arthur asintió con la cabeza sin comentar sobre su tono maternal, que no era una buena señal. Con dificultad, Merlin consiguió ponerse de pie, luego agarró por los brazos a Arthur y lo levantó también. Tambaleándose, logró poner el brazo de Arthur sobre sus hombros, y poner el suyo alrededor de la cintura del otro.

Dio un paso tembloroso hacia adelante con Arthur a su lado, sólo para tener su camino bloqueado por la gente que los graba.

⸺¡Hagan paso al rey! ⸺ Merlin les dijo fuertemente, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo, porque no tenía la intención de decirlo. Pero o su tono o sus palabras fueron suficientes para que la multitud se apartara permitiéndoles avanzar.

Detrás de ellos, Merlin escuchó una ronda de aplausos entusiastas. Por supuesto, pensó, el rey Arthur Pendragon en su armadura emerge del lago de Avalon hacia Merlin esperándolo en la costa.

Iban a ser una maldita sensación de Internet.

⸺Estaba muerto…⸺ dijo Arthur en el viejo idioma, sacando a Merlin de sus pensamientos.

⸺Y ahora no lo estás.

⸺Y ahora… Estoy…

⸺Sí. Estás vivo. Y te vas a quedar así.

Arthur estudió el perfil de Merlin. ⸺Eres viejo. ¿Por qué estás viejo?

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Merlin otra vez, difuminando su visión, apretando su garganta. ⸺Te fuiste durante un buen rato.

Arthur comenzó a responder, más pareció que olvidó que iba a decir. Y cerrando sus ojos dijo ⸺Estoy tan cansado.

Merlin sintió su estómago revuelto y apretó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Arthur, mirando fijamente las ruinas de la torre, envueltas en niebla. ⸺ Sólo tienes que tumbarte, Arthur. Es todo. Estarás bien.

Sólo inténtalo, Merlin pensó, dirigiéndose a la torre. Sólo trata de alejarlo de mí. Voy a triturar tus piedras hasta que no sean más que polvo, desgarrar tu isla en pedazos y hervir tu lago para quitarte de la faz de la tierra…

⸺¿Merlín?

Merlin salió de sus pensamientos, un sudor frío corriendo por su piel, por lo caminado.

⸺Tus habitaciones están listas ⸺dijo Merlin rápidamente. ⸺También lavé las sábanas. A mano. Igual que antes. O mejor. Mejor de lo que solía hacerlo. Mucho mejor en realidad.

Arthur tropezó un poco de nuevo, y Merlin tuvo que ralentizar su ritmo mientras lo llevaba a su puerta de le residencia en la torre norte. ⸺ _Ætýne hyrde 6 _⸺dijo.

La puerta se abrió y entraron a su apartamento. Arthur entrecerró los ojos ante las lámparas brillantes y frunció el ceño al ver la televisión oscura, pero dejó que Merlin lo guiara a la habitación y a la puerta del armario. Sólo después de que Merlin la abrió, dando paso a la escalera, Arthur realmente se detuvo, reconociendo aliviado los escalones de piedra familiares y paredes de piedra lisas con candelabros con velas encendidas.

Merlin lo instó a avanzar de nuevo, y Arthur agarró la pared para poner un pie después del otro para subir las escaleras. En el momento en que llegó a la cima, Merlin tuvo que detenerse, respirando fuertemente, su cuerpo, frustrantemente viejo estaba demasiado cansado por el esfuerzo.

Arthur miró por el pasillo, observando los banderines y escudos que tenían el simbolo de los Pendragon, posados entre las antorchas cuyas llamas danzaban, iluminando el pasillo de piedra. ⸺No⸺, dijo. ⸺Definitivamente estoy soñando.

Merlin sintió que los músculos de la espalda de Arthur se relajaban. Incluso las líneas de su rostro se habían suavizado. Estar allí, donde las cosas eran familiares, estar en un lugar que se veía como casa lo aliviaba.

⸺No estás soñando, Arthur⸺, dijo Merlin. ⸺Estás despierto. Estás despierto, y estás…⸺su garganta se cerró, y tuvo que forzar las palabras, dolorosamente, aunque con alegría. ⸺Estás _vivo_. Estás aquí. _E _stás vivo__.

Y estás conmigo, Merlin pensó, bajando la cabeza, apretando los ojos al sentir las lágrimas que fluían sin control. Porque por fin, dioses, por _fin_ , Arthur...

⸺¿Merlin?

La preocupación se había instalado en la voz de Arthur.

Así que Merlin tosió para despejar su garganta, y de paso sus emociones. Arthur no necesitaba verlo quebrado. No cuando aún estaba tan confundido. ⸺Estoy bien ⸺, logró decir, y forzó una sonrisa.

Arthur se había vuelto a distraer por el pasillo. ⸺¿Estamos en Camelot?

⸺No exactamente.

Arthur se volvió, frunciendo el entrecejo, lo que trajo una sonrisa más real a la cara de Merlin. Había olvidado la forma en que las cejas de Arthur hacían eso, y como su nariz se arrugaba, cuando estaba molesto con él.

⸺Solo estas diciendo cosas sin sentido.

⸺¿Como de costumbre?

⸺Como siempre.

Y Merlín soltó una risotada, seguida por otra, y otra, hasta que al final carcajeaba.

Arthur continuó mirándolo como si estuviera loco, otra expresión familiar que tenía a Merlin riendo más fuerte, incluso cuando tiró de la mano de Arthur por el pasillo a sus aposentos.

Cuando entraron en sus habitaciones, Arthur se alejó de él.  El agua del lago goteaba de su capa empapada mientras se movía a sus aposentos de dormir, mirando desde la cama del dosel a las vidrieras hasta la chimenea, la mesa y las sillas, y luego de nuevo a Merlin.

⸺No. Este es definitivamente un sueño. Primero estaba en una batalla, luego me morí. Entonces estaba en un lago. Ahora estoy en Camelot. Y tú…⸺miró a Merlin de arriba abajo ⸺pareces un viejo tonto de la corte. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Merlín sintió como si su cara fuese a estallar por la fuerza que ponía en no reír ⸺Por lo menos no son plumas⸺ dijo, no aguantando más la risa.

Arthur frunció el ceño. ⸺¿Por qué usarías plumas?

⸺Para lucir como un idiota⸺ dijo felizmente. En cualquier momento, pensó, iba a morir de alegría, lo sabía. Arthur estaba de vuelta, y él iba a morir por lo feliz que era. En cualquier momento. ⸺Vamos. A ponerte ropa seca.

Arthur se miró como si se acabara de dar cuenta que estaba empapado. Con un gesto vago, le permitió a Merlín conducirle para sentarse en una silla junto a la mesa.

Merlin sacudió la cabeza mientras se hincaba en una rodilla para sacarle las botas húmedas y los calcetines a Arthur. ⸺Nunca pensé que estaría feliz de ver estos calcetines de nuevo.

Era absurdo, el nivel de felicidad al ver los calcetines del hombre. Estaría encantado de lavar los calcetines de Arthur por el resto de su vida si significaba que Arthur estaría aquí para usarlos. Probablemente había algo seriamente mal en eso. Pero no le preocupaba.

Arthur observó como Merlin se sacaba el largo cabello de la cara. ⸺¿Por qué eres tan viejo?

⸺Bueno, si me veo así, entonces no puedes negar que soy más sabio que tú, ¿No crees? ⸺ dijo mientras se esforzaba por ponerse de pie y al levantarse deshizo el broche que sostenía la capa mojada de Arthur ⸺Vamos, arriba.

Arthur obedeció sin argumento ni comentario, otro signo angustiante. Todavía había una mirada inquietante e indescifrable en sus ojos.

⸺¿Arthur?

⸺No sé…⸺ Arthur frunció el ceño mirando al suelo de piedra. ⸺No puedo... hilar bien mis pensamientos...

⸺Sólo necesitas descansar. Es todo. Una buena noche de sueño. ⸺ Merlin se apoderó del brazo de Arthur para quitarle el guante. Debajo, los dedos de Arthur estaban helados, por lo que Merlin los frotó rápidamente entre sus palmas.

⸺Tus ojos.

⸺¿Qué pasa?

Arthur alejó su mano de las de Merlín, y la puso sobre su mejilla.

Ante esto Merlin se quedó sin aliento y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, vio a Arthur estudiándolo con una intensidad que había olvidado.

Por los Dioses, ¿cómo había olvidado eso de Arthur? Esa mirada que le hacía sentir que trataba de desbloquear todos sus misterios, y observaba hasta las partes más ocultas de su ser.

⸺Tus ojos. Son los mismos.

Merlin presionó su palma sobre la mano de Arthur. ⸺Así como lo son los tuyos… Mi Señor.

Cuando Arthur no alejó su mano, Merlin lo tomó de nuevo, y le frotó los dedos hasta que se sintió caliente de nuevo. Un poco mareado de emoción, Merlin comenzó a desabrochar la cota de malla y sus hombreras. Los viejos cierres y corbatas lucharon contra suya, y le llevó mucho más tiempo del que sería usual.

⸺Estoy fuera de práctica.

Una vez más Arthur no respondió, tan solo levantó los dos brazos. Merlin siguió la pista, tirando de la cota para sacársela.

A medida que lo quitaba, Merlín adquirió nueva y desagradable experiencia al sentir su barba ser jalada por la cadena. Definitivamente necesitaba ocuparse de ello, y pronto, pensó, lanzando la cota sobre una silla cercana.

Después de quitar la chaqueta acolchada que llevaba, ya solo le quedaba la camisa húmeda y pantalones.

⸺No hay ropa⸺, señaló Merlin, dándose cuenta de ello en un momento de pánico. ⸺Quiero decir. Claro. Por supuesto que sí hay. Pero en el almacén. Yo iba a…quiero decir…no puedes andar con eso…⸺ vio a Arthur parpadear, claramente confundido,  ⸺Te voy a conseguir algo de mi ropa, está bajando por el pasillo⸺ dijo, y se movió para irse.

Más, rápidamente la mano de Arthur se cerró alrededor de su muñeca.

Merlin se congeló, al comprender el miedo que brillaba en los ojos de Arthur.

⸺O… no.

La mano de Arthur lo liberó y sus hombros se relajaron. Él asintió con la cabeza, luego se quedó esperando, mirando como Arthur comenzaba a desnudarse y sintió otra sacudida de pánico.

⸺Voy a… sólo alistaré la cama… ⸺ dijo, y se apresuró hacia esta. Era absurdo, que él actuara así. Arthur siempre se desvestía delante suyo, no era nada que no hubiese visto mil veces. Y sin embargo, sus piernas ya lo habían llevado lejos, a la cabecera, con la espalda mirando hacia Arthur.

⸺Todo recién lavado. Esta mañana. A mano. ¿Ya lo había dicho? ⸺ Acomodó las mantas, frunciendo el ceño, preguntándose como era que se sentía mucho por hacer algo banal. ⸺Usé jabones de vainilla ⸺continuó, porque aparentemente ya no se podía detener. ⸺Al igual que lo hacía en… quiero decir. Como siempre lo hago.

Detrás de él se escuchaba el sonido de la ropa mojada golpeando el suelo de piedra. Merlin agarró una almohada y la sacudió agresivamente, pasando una mano por su cabello. Y se mantuvo observando las almohadas hasta que Arthur se acercó a su lado.

Mientras Arthur se arrastraba bajo las sábanas desnudo, Merlin estudiaba la parte superior de la cama con dosel como si tuviera los secretos del universo. Sólo después de que Arthur se tapó todo dejó salir un suspiro, y lo miró.

Arthur se había extendido de lado mirando hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Merlin. ⸺Que sueño más extraño ⸺murmuró Arthur, y apretó su rostro en su almohada.

Merlin admiró como las mantas subían y bajaban al compás de la respiración de Arthur.

El ver a Arthur en su cama, en su habitación, hizo que Merlin se sintiera mareado hasta el punto de casi perder el conocimiento. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la respiración, y rápidamente respiró profundamente, sus pulmones hambrientos de aire.

En cualquier momento, Merlin pensó. En cualquier momento voy a morir de felicidad. Nadie podría sentirse así de feliz y tener permitido vivir. Especialmente no yo.

⸺Puedes contarme todo sobre tu extraño sueño cuando te despiertes ⸺dijo Merlin, en voz baja temblorosa.

⸺Quédate aquí ⸺dijo Arthur, su voz apagada en la almohada, ⸺así podré contártelo.

Sin vacilación, Merlin se arrodilló en el suelo de piedra fría al lado de la cama, sus manos agarrando el borde del colchón, sus ojos al nivel de la cara inmóvil de Arthur.

Sólo está durmiendo, pensó Merlin. Es todo. Mira, está respirando. Puedes verlo. Su hombro va hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Y puedes oírlo. Sus respiraciones contra la almohada. Sólo duerme, nada más. Duerme.

Merlin estiró los dedos temblorosos, pero se detuvo antes de tocar la mano de Arthur que descansaba en el colchón. En su lugar, dejó su mano descansar en las mantas.

Sin avisar, Merlin se ahogó un poco con un sollozo y tuvo que presionar una mano sobre su boca para sofocar el ruido. Otro quejido desigual le siguió, y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su cara en el colchón, la emoción abrumadora sin control.

No quería que Arthur lo escuchara llorar. Pero no podía detenerse. Era demasiado. Viendo a Arthur allí. Después de todo este tiempo. Después de vidas y vidas solo. Arthur estaba de vuelta...

Se hizo un movimiento suave. Y luego una mano se asentó sobre la de Merlin, que descansaba en la cama.

Merlin ahogó otro sollozo, cubriendo con su otra mano la de Arthur, su rostro presionado aún más en el colchón. No podía detenerse, pero no podía alejarse. Todo lo que podía hacer era arrodillarse junto a la cama, temblando y llorando, apretando desesperadamente la mano de Arthur.

Porque aquí, por fin, estaba su rey, su vida, su todo, vivo y entero y en paz, durmiendo en su cama, con Merlin a su lado, tal como debería ser.

Merlin suspiró profundamente en las sábanas perfumadas de vainilla y apretó los dedos alrededor de la mano caliente de Arthur.

⸺Por supuesto que me quedaré contigo ⸺dijo en voz ronca. ⸺Es el único lugar al que pertenezco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.¿¡Quiénes son ustedes?!  
> 2.¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!  
> 3\. Merlin, ¿Eres tú?  
> 4.¿Esto es un sueño?  
> 5.No, esto no es un sueño.  
> 6\. Muéstrate puerta
> 
> Para los más nerds♡  
> El lenguaje de Arthur y Merlin (los cuales, según las leyendas, existieron entre el quinto y sexto siglo) sería britón común (Common brittonic), deduciendo que vivieron cerca de Gales. Tristemente, en la actualidad solo sabemos algunas palabras en britón común, más que nada nombres de lugares. Lo demás se ha desvanecido en el tiempo.
> 
> Lo que sí sabemos es:  
> El britón común (y las lenguas goidélicas o gaélicas) son descendientes de las lenguas proto-celtas.  
> El britón común evolucionó a galés antiguo, bretón antiguo, córnico antiguo y cumbrio antiguo.  
> Las lenguas gaélicas evolucionaron a irlandés antiguo (y eventualmente a irlandés y gaélico escocés) y manés antiguo.  
> Entonces, para construir el lenguaje para la historia, la magnífica autora tomó el galés y trató de remover algunos de los mayores cambios linguísticos para hacerlo parecer más al galés antiguo, cabe decir que todo lo que tenga que ver con el lenguaje es absolutamente inventado y esperemos que ningún lingüista se enfade jaja. Aunque, se nota que hubo mucho esfuerzo y gracias a esto podemos imaginar el cambio lingüístico que se tuvo en la sociedad en 1500 años, lo cual me parece fantástico.  
> Quizá no les interesaba pero ahí está :D.
> 
> Mi consejo, si quieren imaginarse un poco cono hablan Arthur y Merlin pueden buscar en youtube "the sound of common brittonic" aunque no le entiendan nada jaja. Si les interesa saber un poco más siempre está wikipedia ;)♡.


	6. The return of the king (El retorno del rey)

Merlin pasó la siguiente hora arrodillado junto la cabecera de Arthur, sosteniendo su mano, mirándolo dormir.

El suelo de piedra fría hizo que sus rodillas doliesen, y se quedasen dormidas desde hace un largo rato. Pero no le importaba. Todo lo que importaba era el ascenso y la caída de los hombros de Arthur bajo las mantas mientras respiraba, una y otra y otra vez.

Mirarlo lo llenó con una bienaventuranza profunda e implacable. Por primera vez en incontables años, Merlin se sintió en paz. Completo. _Vivo_.

El tiempo, solo medido por los latidos del corazón y el pulso en la muñeca de su rey. Cada uno diciéndole que esto era real. Que estaba sucediendo.

Después de 1500 largos años.  _Por fin._ Arthur había regresado.

Merlin apretó la frente en los nudillos de la mano de Arthur, oliendo el agua la sal del lago en sus dedos, mezclado con el olor único de Arthur. Un olor que había olvidado hace tiempo.

Durante mucho, mucho tiempo se quedó así. 

Debería levantarse, Merlin pensó eventualmente. Me levantaré. En cualquier momento. Voy a dejar ir su mano.

Le tomó otra hora hacerlo.

Cuando finalmente dejó ir la mano de Arthur y trató de ponerse de pie, lo encontró casi imposible. Sus rodillas no querían desdoblarse. El dolor le llenó las piernas cuando el flujo de sangre regresaba y extendiendo un brazo, murmuró un hechizo para traer una silla detrás de él. Se desplomó de nuevo, ahora sobre esta, y se sentó durante un largo tiempo, frotando sus doloridas piernas.

Y luego se sentó allí por un tiempo más, mirando a su rey dormido.

Estoy vigilando, pensó. Igual que antes. No es nada extraño. Ver a Arthur dormir. Contando sus respiraciones. Como una especie de lunático.

Merlin se relajó de nuevo en su silla, y dejó que ese pensamiento fuera.  Él y Arthur estaban mucho más allá de lo que el mundo considerara normal, después de todo. Con Arthur habiendo regresado de los muertos después de 1500 años, y Merlin habiendo vivido todo ese tiempo, esperándolo.

No, pensó. Lo normal era para otras personas. No para ellos.

Durante varias horas, Arthur durmió pacíficamente en su cama, con Merlin a su lado, ignorando las quejas de su cuerpo, contento de estar exactamente dónde estaba. Fuera de la ventana abierta frente al lago, el sol se levantó en el cielo, y luego se hundió en el horizonte.

Sólo cuando el frío de la tarde entró en la habitación, Merlin finalmente se levantó de su silla, para poner un fuego en la hoguera. Colgó las cosas de Arthur para secarse junto a esta, puso sus botas en el suelo, y extendió su armadura sobre una silla.

Con eso hecho, se sentó en el escritorio de Arthur, alcanzando el pergamino y la pluma. Había estado extendiendo esto demasiado tiempo. Pero ya era hora.

Tenía que despedirse de sus amigos. Como Emrys, al menos.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuántos años tenía, ahora que lo pensaba. Muy posiblemente su identificación diría que más de cien. Debió haber dicho adiós a su forma de anciano hace años. Sólo que dolía demasiado que sus amigos miraran su cara joven como si fuese un extraño, incluso después de presentarse como familia del anciano que había sido. Las cosas nunca eran iguales.

Pero ya no tenía más remedio. No podía estar ahí para Arthur como el anciano que era. Tenía que ser él mismo otra vez.

Usando las plumas y el pergamino de Arthur, Merlin pasó la siguiente hora escribiendo sus despedidas a sus amigos en el pueblo y su personal en la casa solariega. Cuando sólo le quedaba una carta para escribir, miró fijamente un largo tiempo en el papel en blanco. Reflexionando sobre qué decir.

Al final, decidió hacer lo que nunca hizo. Decidió decir la verdad.

_Mi querida Eleanor,_

_Tú has sido mi amiga más cercana y mi mayor confidente durante más de treinta años. Por ello, con gran pesar, anuncio que debo irme inmediatamente, sin siquiera tener la cortesía de una despedida adecuada. Así que me disculpo por la forma de mi partida._

_En cuanto a la causa, sólo puedo decir qué: el hombre que he esperado toda mi vida finalmente ha vuelto a mí. Debo estar con él ahora, y para siempre, porque él es (como siempre ha sido) mi vida, mi alma y mi único gran amor. Así que por favor no te enfades conmigo por mi abrupta partida. Porque soy más feliz en este momento de lo que he sido en mi larga vida. Espero te alegres por mí._

_Estoy confiando todas mis propiedades y mis deberes a mi sobrino Merlin Hunithson. Sus habilidades son iguales a las mías, y él puede asumir mis responsabilidades en su totalidad. Espero que seas tan maravillosa amiga de él como lo has sido para mí._

_Que las fuerzas de los cielos y de la tierra, y de la magia entre estas, te concedan una larga vida y una gran felicidad._

_Con cariño, Emrys Hunithson._

Cada palabra verdadera, Merlin pensó, mientras colocaba la carta junto a las otras.

Lo que le dejó sólo una cosa que hacer.

Merlin miró fijamente la extensión vacía de colchón junto a Arthur. No había nada para que él se recostara, pensó. Necesitaba tumbarse para volver a su yo más joven. Si se acostaba en el piso de piedra seguramente habría lesiones si las cosas salían mal. Y le había prometido a Arthur que no se iría, así que ir a su habitación estaba fuera de pregunta.

Se sacó su túnica azul por sobre su cabeza, colocándolas en el suelo. Después de cepillarse la barba para que no le estorbara, apretó la cintilla de sus pantalones de algodón negro, y se reasentó la camisa en los hombros.

Con mucho cuidado, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama. Arthur no dio ninguna señal de despertar, entonces se acostó sobre las sábanas con los brazos a sus lados. Después de una respiración profunda, Merlin se relajó sintiendo la tela y a su vez al mundo.

A diferencia de su pequeña sesión restauradora de ayer, hoy se liberó completamente de los anclajes del tiempo y la mortalidad. La magia subió a su cuerpo a la vez, restaurando el músculo y la grasa y los tendones, bailando sobre su piel, vibrando en sus huesos, creciendo e intensificándose, la magia salía de la tierra y caía desde el cielo, inundándolo, pasando a través suya, sobre él y aún más allá.

Su cuerpo convulsionando, su espalda inclinándose sobre la cama, a medida que el poder crecía y crecía exponencialmente, hasta que cada célula pulsaba con magia, llegando a ser la magia misma, lo abrumaba, lo destrozaba, lo conducía a la locura-

—¡Merlín!

Merlin se exaltó, volviendo al mundo de repente.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, respirando fuerte, volvió su cabeza en la almohada y vio a Arthur a su lado, con el pecho desnudo, pelo rubio hecho un lío, apoyado sobre su codo, con su otro brazo en lo alto.

—¡Estoy despierto! —Merlin gritó, y luego se sobó con la palma donde la piel de su rostro dolía. —¡Me pegaste!

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? — Arthur exigió, consternado.

—¡¿Por qué me abofeteaste?!

—¡Estabas haciendo cosas muy raras en mi cama!

—Yo no sabía que lo estaba haciendo, ¿O sí?! —Merlin respondió y luego se dio cuenta de que su voz era más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Frotó la palma de la mano sobre su mejilla, y sintió sólo un toque de rastrojo de barba mañanera que sale de piel suave. Corrió su mano sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, y sintió capas de pelo grueso deslizarse a través de sus dedos. —¿Cómo me veo? —, le preguntó a Arthur abruptamente.

—Qué quieres decir… ¿cómo te ves?

—Quiero decir, que, si me miras, como lo haces en este mismo segundo, ¿cómo me veo?

—¡Te ves como tú mismo! ¿Cómo más te podrías ver?

—¿Como un anciano?

Arthur comenzó a responder, pero se congeló. Sus ojos se ensancharon, y se sentó repentinamente.

Merlin trató de bajar de la cama, más sus piernas se enredaron en las sabanas, y cayó al suelo de piedra. Se puso de pie y pudo notar, sus piernas fuertes y seguras debajo de él.

En la cama, Arthur continuaba sentado, sus manos descansando en las sábanas mientras miraba al otro lado de la habitación, las comisuras de su boca vieron hacia abajo y frunció el ceño.

No hables, Merlin se dijo. No digas ni una palabra. Necesita pensar. Dale tiempo.

Merlin se distrajo de las palabras que querían derramarse desde su boca inspeccionando los músculos de sus antebrazos que se extendían más allá de las mangas cortas de su camisa. Separó las manos del frio suelo de piedra, frotándoselas para luego tocar y registrar los músculos de sus piernas debajo de sus pantalones.

Y todavía Arthur, seguía sentado, mirando a la habitación.

—No estás soñando—, le dijo Merlin, y luego hizo una mueca ante su total falta de autocontrol.

—No —, dijo Arthur, y levantó las manos de las mantas, frotando sus dedos juntos. —No es un sueño.

Merlin apretó los labios juntos. Contaba hacia atrás comenzando desde veinte, primero en el Bretón común que estaban hablando, y luego en inglés actual.

—Recuerdo haber muerto.

Merlin vio a Arthur presionar su mano donde la espada de Mordred le había perforado.

Algunas heridas, Merlin supuso, nunca sanan por completo. Especialmente si estas fueron causadas por una cuchilla forjada en el aliento de un dragón.

—Mordred te apuñaló—, dijo Merlin, y parte de la vieja ira se filtró en su voz, volviéndolo amargo, incluso después de todo ese tiempo. —En Camlaan. No pude curarte. La cuchilla estaba encantada.

—Así que morí.

—Sí.

Arthur se puso los dedos en el cuello, para sentir su pulso. —No parezco muerto ahora.

—El Sidhe te restauró. En la isla de Avalon.

—Recuerdo que tratabas de llevarme allí...  Pero entonces Morgana...  Y los caballos huyeron. No llegamos a tiempo. Lo recuerdo. Haber estado contigo… Muriendo.

Un destello de memoria. del rostro de Arthur cayendo en la muerte. De Arthur acostado inmóvil en el bote en el agua. —Qué... — Merlin tuvo que despejar la opresión de su garganta. —¿Qué más... Puedes recordar?

—Fue como... caer en un sueño. —Los ojos de Arthur bajaron a las mantas. —Había oscuridad. Durante mucho tiempo. Sólo... Nada. Y el sentimiento de movimiento. De otras cosas, pasando por encima de mí. Y... voces. —Sus ojos se elevaron a Merlín. —Tu voz. A veces.

—¿Mi voz?

—Yo podía oírte. Hablando conmigo.

Merlin levantó la cara hacia el techo, parpadeando algunas lágrimas. —Podías oírme...

—No sé qué era... No recuerdo palabras realmente... Pero... Sabía que estabas ahí. Sabía que no estaba solo.

—Sabía que yo.. — Merlin comenzó, luego se rompió, presionando sus palmas en los ojos, tratando de despejar su garganta.  Porque eso fue demasiado. Todos estos años que se había alojado aquí, en las costas de Avalon. Todo ese tiempo, Arthur había sabido que estaba cerca. Lo _sabía._

Merlin bajó las manos, y vio a Arthur mirándolo fijamente con angustia. Se obligó a respirar hondo y a hacerse controlar. Tenía que ser fuerte por su rey.

—Bueno —, dijo Merlin, y forzó una risa, —siempre dijiste que nunca me callaba.

En lugar de responder, Arthur volvió la vista a la habitación, sus ojos moviéndose sobre todas las pertenencias en ella.

—Esto no es Camelot—, dijo finalmente.

—No.

—Pero se ve como Camelot.

—Esa es la idea. — Merlin le dio una sonrisa triste. —¿Cómo lo supiste?

—El sol. —Arthur señaló los patrones de luz en la pared lejana. —Viene de la dirección equivocada. Nunca había dado la luz allí antes.

—Sabía que iba a hacer algo mal —, dijo Merlin, y se limpió la nariz con la parte posterior de la mano. El sol. De todas las cosas que estropear, había sido el sol.

—Es esto... Quiero decir... ¿Has... —Arthur se veía incómodo por primera vez desde que había salido del agua. —¿Es mágico? ¿Este lugar?

Por supuesto Arthur estaría preocupado por eso, por encima de todo, Merlin pensó con gravedad. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Arthur lo interrumpió.

—No me importa si lo es, Merlin. Sólo quiero saber dónde estoy. Cómo llegué aquí. Las cosas que recuerdo no tienen sentido. Necesito saber qué ha pasado.

La firmeza del tono de Arthur fue como un sonido de bienvenida. Casi le ayudó a superar el shock de que a Arthur honestamente no le importaba si había aparecido magicamente todo un edificio en existencia.

—¿Por qué no te cambias primero? —Merlin recuperó la ropa seca de Arthur que estaba al lado del fuego y se la entregó. Aquí. Ponte esto.

Merlin caminó hacia la ventana del lago mientras Arthur empujaba las sábanas y se vestía. Arthur aceptando magia fue suficiente shock, pero Arthur de pie vivo, respirando y desnudo a su lado lo habría matado enseguida.

Esperó a Arthur mirando por la ventana abierta, observando el césped verde ondulante que se extendía hasta el lago de Avalon. El cielo del oriente ya se estaba oscureciendo llenando todo de violeta, rojo y naranja, reflejándose sobre el agua.

Arthur llegó a su lado, su brazo desnudo rozando con el suyo. Merlin se estremeció ante el contacto, y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Esperando.

—Avalon —, dijo Arthur en voz baja.

Merlin señaló el círculo de piedra en el parque junto a la orilla del lago. —Allí es donde te envié en un bote a los Sidhe.

El silencio que cayó fue el tiempo suficiente para que Merlin contara hasta cien. Dos veces.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Arthur preguntó, de nuevo en voz baja.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Cuanto he estado muerto. —Los hombros de Arthur echados hacia atrás, su mandíbula una línea dura.

Merlin jugó con el dobladillo de su camisa. Cambió su peso a su otro pie.

—Han pasado años, por lo menos—, dijo Arthur.

—¿Cómo lo…

—La torre está en ruinas—, respondió —El lago es muchísimo más pequeño. Y el castillo en el que estamos parados no estaba aquí antes. Así que o ha habido un ataque y una sequía masiva y magicamente apareciste este castillo, o una gran cantidad de tiempo ha pasado. ¿Cuál de las dos?

—Yo... no aparecí el castillo con magia. Lo construí de la manera tradicional.

El cuerpo de Arthur se puso rígido y con expresión seria. Su postura de batalla, pensó Merlin, y sintió sus músculos tensarse por hábito, preparado para el ataque.

—Así que una buena cantidad de tiempo ha pasado.

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres…

—Cuánto. Ha. Pasado.

Las palabras no venían. Simplemente no lo hacían. Merlin cerró los ojos, tratando de hacer que su voz funcionara.

— _Merlin_ , _dime._ —, ordenó.

—Mil quinientos cincuenta y tres años

Silencio.

—Seis meses, veintidós días, y doce horas—, terminó miserablemente.

Más silencio.

Y luego, en un susurro —No…

Merlin vio una expresión en la cara de su rey que era mucho peor que la que había puesto cuando le dijo “ soy un hechicero”. Pensó que nada podía ser peor que eso. Pero se había equivocado. Esta mirada de incredulidad y horror y creciente pánico...  Esto mucho peor.

—Lo siento—, dijo Merlin rápidamente. —Arthur. Lo siento mucho…

—No —, dijo Arthur, y se alejó de él, casi riendo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No. Te equivocas.

—Ojalá estuviese equivocado.

—Es un hechizo—, contestó Arthur. —Alguien nos ha encantado. _A ambos_.

—No es un encantamiento…

—Este lugar… es una mentira, es una trampa…alguien está engañandonos…

—Esto no es… ¡Arthur!

Arthur corrió a la otra ventana de la habitación, empujando el cristal, escaneando frenéticamente el exterior, donde Merlin sabía que vería el camino que se extendía hacia la distancia, los coches conduciendo, las casas del pueblo cercano. Después le dió a Merlin una mirada claramente en shock, Arthur corrió hacia las puertas de su cámara, las abrió con fuerza y corrió por el pasillo.

Merlin corrió tras él, y bajando la escalera hasta el piso de abajo. Cerró la puerta de la escalera  detrás suya y corrió hacia las habitaciones abiertas más allá de la puerta de su dormitorio.

Un grito fue lo único que le hizo saber que Eleanor estaba en la cocina, aparentemente preparándole algo de cenar.

Eleanor se alarmó por el hombre frenético, descalzo, de pelo negro de veinte y tantos años, de pantalón negro y camisa que había invadido la casa de su querido amigo Emrys.

—Zhwi en nai… —comenzó a decir en bretón común, para luego maldecir en silencio, y hablar en inglés. —Soy el sobrino de Emrys Hunithson—, dijo rápidamente. —Estoy aquí para tomar el control de…

En la parte delantera de su piso, Merlin vio a Arthur tirar de la puerta abriéndola, casi rompiendo las bisagras, para huir hacia el césped.

—Emrys te escribió una carta donde te cuenta todo al respecto —, dijo Merlin, mientras Eleanor le miraba boquiabierta. —Te daré la carta… sólo tengo que… mi amigo, él… —caminó rápidamente a la puerta principal. —Lo siento Eleanor… quiero decir, disculpe señora Godwyn… ¡Me tengo que ir! —, dijo y se fue a través de las habitaciones y por la puerta principal.


	7. The end and the beginning (El fin y el comienzo)

Arthur Pendragon nunca había corrido de nada en su vida. Ni en su corazón.

Ningún enemigo, ningún ejército, había ganado ventaja alguna vez en ese campo de batalla.

Hasta ahora.

Arthur saltó por la puerta del castillo, el cual no era su castillo, corría al campo que se extendía hasta el lago. Sus pies desnudos pisando la hierba fría, su único destino: _lejos de ahí_.

Lejos de la falsa Camelot y de los sueños sobre muerte. Lejos del sonido de la voz de Merlin diciendo palabras que no podían ser verdaderas.

_"mil quinientos cincuenta y tres años…"_

Arthur se hizo paso empujando a la multitud de personas, que le gritaban en un idioma que no podía entender. La gente estaba en todo el campo, con ropa colorida y extraña, los hombres sólo medio vestidos, las mujeres aún más escandalosamente vestidas.

Sólo el pasto bajo sus pies me resultaba familiar. Sólo el bosque a lo largo del agua se sintió conocido. Corrió hacia ellos, saltando sobre las mantas de la orilla del lago, corriendo de cabeza hacia el bosque. Las ramas le raspaban la piel y la ropa, las ramitas clavándose en sus pies. Pero el dolor era bueno, porque era tangible, e innegable, y verdadero.

Arthur se agarró a un tronco de árbol en el borde del agua, para luego caer tambaleándose al lago hasta que el agua le llegó a las rodillas.

Tenía el pecho agitado, buscando por aire, estremeciéndose por el agua helada alrededor de sus piernas, Arthur se puso de pie y miró con los ojos abiertos a las ruinas de la torre en la isla de Avalon.

_"mil quinientos cincuenta y tres años…"_

Un milenio, pensó Arthur.  Eso es más de un _Milenio_.

—No—, respiró, y sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez. —No... No...

Pero ahora podía recordarlo.

Podía _recordar_.

La oscuridad interminable. Los años que se fueron. Generaciones de hombres naciendo y viviendo y muriendo, mientras él se sentó, atrapado en el tiempo. Incapaz de tocar. Incapaz de sentir.

El aliento de Arthur huía de él, y se precipitó hacia adelante, casi cayendo.

Muertos pensó. Están todos _muertos_.

Si realmente había ocurrido. Si todos esos años pasaron. Entonces, todos a los que he conocido. A todos los que he amado. Están muertos. Todos ellos. Muertos.

—No—, respiró. — _No_... — Vio sus rostros pasar delante de él, uno tras otro. Gwen, Gaius, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, y así seguía, pensó en todos sus caballeros, toda su corte, la ciudadela, la ciudad, la gente en el campo, sus aliados en los 5 reinos, cada rostro que había conocido o jamás visto en su vida. 

Muerto. Cada uno de ellos.

Arthur sintió que su estómago se retorcía violentamente, y se dobló, con sus manos agarrando sus rodillas, pero nada más pasó. Por supuesto, pensó salvajemente. Por supuesto que no puedo estar enfermo. Llevo muerto 1500 años.

Las piernas de Arthur se hicieron a la idea, y se hundió en el agua. El frío de ella le sorprendió más no dejó de avanzar, hasta qué el agua le llegó sobre sus caderas, las rocas del lago clavándose en sus pies.

Podía oír su respiración, ruidosa y andrajosa, encima del sonido de la brisa.

Sonaban como sollozos.

Supuso que lo eran.

Camelot, pensó Arthur, y su cuerpo se sacudió en la angustia como si lo atravesara una espada. Camelot también debe haber desaparecido. Ningún reino, ningún castillo, podría durar mil años. Ya debe haber caído, como el polvo. Polvo y cenizas y muerte.

Se le fue el aliento, un gruñido formándose en su garganta, golpeando con sus manos en puños al agua.

Todo lo que hice, Arthur pensó amargamente. Todo por lo que luché. Todo por lo que _morí_. Me lo han quitado. Y sin que nadie haya siquiera levantado una espada.

Arthur miró a la torre en la isla de Avalon en repentina, cegadora, rabia. —¿Qué has hecho? —gritó.

Las ruinas permanecieron silenciosas y no dieron respuesta.

—¡Respóndeme, Maldita sea! — Arthur rugió, y agarró una rama grande que yacía flotando en el agua. Con un grito que le rasgó la garganta, lo arrojó contra un tronco de un árbol en la costa, donde se rompió por la mitad como el cuello de un hombre rompiéndose.

El impulso del lanzamiento casi lo sentó en el agua, y se tropezó hacia atrás unos pasos, el agua elevandose por encima de su cintura.

—¡Arthur!

Miró hacia atrás a la orilla para ver a Merlin entrando al lago, impulsándose con los brazos. Cuando llegó a donde Arthur se encontraba en el agua, Merlin cayó sobre él, con las manos sujetándolo dolorosamente sobre sus brazos. —¡Arthur, sal del lago!

—Estoy bien —, dijo Arthur, y trató de soltarse de las manos de Merlin, pero Merlin sólo sacudió la cabeza, los ojos frenéticos, y lo apretó aún más.

—¡Fuera! ¡Vamos! ¡Fuera del agua! — Merlin le tiró de los brazos de su camisa, luego agarró la parte posterior del cuello y lo jaló hacia la orilla.

— ¡Dije qué… ¡Merlin, Déjame ir! — Arthur se zafó, tambaleándose aún más hacia el agua un poco más profunda. Con pánico, Merlin se lanzó tras él, envolviéndole la cintura con sus brazos. Arthur al sentir un codazo en las costillas y enojado agarró a Merlin, haciendo que ambos cayeran bajo la superficie del lago.

Merlín emergió de nuevo escupiendo agua, su pelo negro pegado a su frente y sus brazos aún frenéticamente tratando de alcanzar a Arthur.

Arthur agarró un brazo y lo retorció detrás de la espalda de Merlin, volteándolo completamente, de manera que podía envolver un brazo alrededor del cuello de Merlin por detrás. Aun así, Merlin luchaba y pateaba contra el agua, tratando de obligarlos a volver a la orilla.

Arthur tiró el brazo de Merlin más atrás de su espalda, lastimándolo y haciendo que chillara de sorpresa y dolor. —¡Merlín! — Arthur le gritó, justo en su oreja. — ¡Detente! ¡Te lo ordeno!

De un momento a otro Merlin dejó de pelear. Su cuerpo se aflojó, recargándose contra el pecho de Arthur. —Sal del lago, Arthur— suplicó, su voz temblaba, sus dedos tirando débilmente del brazo alrededor de su cuello. —Por favor... No te vayas... No puedo... No otra vez...  No solo... Vuelve con... Por favor, por favor...

El terror llenaba el rostro de Merlin de una manera que Arthur nunca había visto en todos los años que habían estado juntos. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Merlin sacudiéndose violentamente contra él, mientras repetía —por favor — una y otra vez.

—Muy bien, sólo…— levantó la mirada para encontrar algún lugar donde pudieran subir a la orilla. Pero sus ojos fueron atrapados en su lugar por el edificio en la cima de la colina.

Dos enormes torres de piedra redonda, cada una de tres pisos de altura, flanqueaban los extremos de una enorme estructura rectangular de piedra que lleva una pared frontal hecha de vidrio.

 _Lo construí de la manera tradicional_ , Merlín había dicho.

Arthur sintió otra oleada de náuseas, y se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Mil quinientos años, pensó, mientras miraba fijamente el rostro angustiado de Merlin. Pero no era posible…

—Por favor, Arthur— Merlin jadeó.

Arthur liberó el brazo de Merlin y lo tomó de la cintura, tirando de él para que se recargara en su pecho. —Vamos — respiró al momento de que la cabeza de Merlin cayó contra su hombro, su rostro todavía retorcido con el pánico y el dolor. —Vamos a salir de este maldito lago.

Arthur miró fijamente a la isla de Avalon, sus brazos apretando alrededor de Merlin. Se tropezó con él en el agua mientras trataba de sacar a su amigo del lago, lejos de la torre, de la isla, y de vuelta a la orilla.

—Vamos, Merlin —,dijo Arthur, — Mueve las piernas. Joder, pesas, ayúdame. Sólo unos pasos más. Justo aquí.

Juntos se tambalearon fuera del lago y se derrumbaron sobre sus espaldas, tendido al lado al otro, hombro a hombro, en las costas cubiertas de hierba del lago de Avalon.

Arthur esperó hasta que escuchó la dura respiración de Merlin más tranquila. Luego esperó un poco más hasta que Merlin dio una tos, y se aclaró la garganta. Y luego un poco más después de eso.

—Mil quinientos cincuenta y tres años— dijo finalmente.

—Sí —, llegó una respuesta ronca.

—Todos esos años... que estuve muerto...  tú... estabas...

—Vivo.

Arthur volvió la cabeza sobre la hierba, temblando por el viento en su túnica empapada y pantalones. Estudió el perfil filoso de Merlin, buscando evidencia de este tramo de tiempo inimaginable, pero no encontrando ninguno. —Estabas vivo. Todo ese tiempo.

—Sí. — Suspiró cansado hacia el cielo.

—Tienes 1500 años— dijo Arthur, porque tenía que decirlo en voz alta.  Estaba más allá de toda comprensión.

Vio a Merlin cabecear afirmativamente.

Imposible, Arthur pensó.  _Impensable_. Que Merlin había vivido tanto tiempo.  Era casi más difícil de creer que el paso del tiempo mismo. Merlin, viviendo a través de los siglos sin él, día tras día por todas las vidas del hombre.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—No soy sólo un hechicero— dijo Merlin. —No sólo uso magia. Yo nací de ella. Estoy hecho de ella. Las reglas del hombre no se aplican a mí.

—Pero yo te vi. Antes. Parecías un anciano.

Merlin envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, temblando cuando una brisa llegó a su ropa mojada. — Puedo envejecer si quiero. Puedo ser joven si quiero. Puedo ser un montón de cosas. Y lo he hecho. A lo largo de los siglos.

Arthur sintió que la pena lo llenó de nuevo, por el dolor de la voz de Merlin. —A través de los siglos… — repitió a través de una garganta apretada.

Merlin se limpió los ojos rápidamente con la palma de su mano.

—Entonces… ¿Nunca morirás?

Merlin volvió la cabeza que miraba la hierba, por primera vez mirando fijamente a Arthur. Los ojos azules de Merlin estaban inyectados de sangre y cansados y (sí, Arthur podía verlo ahora) esos ojos también pertenecían a un hombre muy, muy viejo.

—Todo muere, Arthur —, dijo Merlin suavemente.

Arthur pensó en su esposa, sus amigos, su gente.

Sí, pensó. Así es.

Durante un rato se quedaron ahí, codo con codo.  Cuando vio a Merlin dar un estremecimiento violento por la brisa, Arthur se sentó, incómodamente cruzando las piernas en sus pantalones mojados. Después de un momento, Merlin se sentó también, abrazando sus piernas a su pecho.

De cerca vino el sonido de las voces, y Arthur volteó a ver a dos personas con varios niños pequeños caminando, vestidos con esa ropa de colores brillantes. Tenían mantas y bolsas en sus manos, hablando más tonterías en ese idioma que había oído antes, mientras subían la colina hacia la estructura de piedra masiva en su parte superior.

—Dijiste que habías construido esto— Arthur preguntó, señalando con la cabeza la estructura de piedra.

—Sí.

—¿Así que estas tierras son tuyas?

—Sí.

—Y Vives aquí.

—Es correcto.

Los brazos de Merlin estaban envueltos, apretados alrededor de sus piernas, pálido y delgado en su ropa negra mojada, las líneas de su rostro notandose más afiladas por su pelo negro mojado pegado a su cabeza.

Era Merlin, pensó Arthur. Y sin embargo, no lo era. No como Arthur lo conocía. No con esta extraña economía de palabras en dónde casi no daba ninguna. No con los ojos de un anciano en el cuerpo de un hombre joven. No con el pánico que le había abrumado en el lago.

Fue un pensamiento aterrador. Que Merlín se hubiera perdido. Igual que todo lo demás que conocía.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste? — Arthur preguntó.  Porque le preocupaba que no lo hubiera hecho. Que hubiese perdido su insolencia, valentía e idiotez. Que no fuese el hombre que había sido.

—Un día después de otro—, dijo Merlin, y bajó la barbilla a sus rodillas.

Era enloquecedor, pensó Arthur. Estas respuestas simples. Era totalmente diferente a Merlin, sin su interminable charla, su firmeza tranquilizante, sus sonrisas listas.

No, Arthur pensó con enojo. No perdería a Merlin también. No después de todo lo que habían pasado. No después de todo lo que habían sobrevivido. No voy a _permitirlo_.

—Así que, con todas estas tierras extravagantes—, dijo Arthur, con un tono de voz de la realeza pomposa que siempre había enloquecido a Merlin — y con tu gran mansión de piedra, debes tener algún tipo de título nobiliario.

La mera sugerencia de tal cosa por el rey de Camelot habría sido un cumplido para cualquier hombre de su edad. El Merlin que Arthur recordaba lo habría tomado como el mayor insulto imaginable.

Arthur sintió alivio a través de él como Merlin le miró por primera vez con sorpresa y luego como si lo hubiese ofendido —No.

Una respuesta más corta de la que Arthur quería. Se estrechó los ojos, y trató más fuerte. —Me parece difícil de creer — dijo, añadiendo un poco de burla en su tono ahora. —Sin duda, en algún momento, un simplón debe haber tomado la decisión absolutamente idiota para ofrecerte, de entre todas las personas, un título.

La esquina de la boca de Merlin se movió. —Podrían haberlo hecho.

Arthur sintió sus cejas levantarse en genuina sorpresa. —¿En serio?

—Lord de Avalon — Merlín murmuró, e hizo un ruido burdo.

—¿ _Lord Merlin_ de Avalon? Eso es _ridículo_.

—Eso es lo que yo dije, justo antes de decirles que tomaran su maldito título y se largaran.

Un nudo de tensión se desató en el pecho de Arthur con las palabras fluidas y el tono insolente. —Por supuesto que lo hiciste.

—Fue ofensivo—, insistió Merlin, pero estaba sonriendo ahora.

—Oh sí, terriblemente ofensivo, un titulo

—¡Si que lo era!, Querían hacerme _nobleza_.

— _Lord Merlin_ — dijo Arthur de nuevo, en un tono majestuoso burlón.

—Cállate.

—Ahí vas de nuevo, olvidando que no puedes hablarle así a tu rey—, dijo Arthur.

Pero entonces su sonrisa cayó de su rostro.

Porque eso también desapareció, ¿no era así?

Su título. Su corona. Su reinado.

Merlin debió haber visto algo de esto en su expresión, porque también se quedó en silencio. Durante unos minutos se sentaron juntos en la hierba sin hablar, húmedo y frío en la brisa de la noche temprano.

Arthur miró fijamente a la torre, el entumecimiento que había sentido antes de regresar más fuerte que antes.

—Todo va a estar bien —, dijo Merlin en sus pensamientos. —Lo juro, mi lord.

—Ya no soy un rey, Merlin—, dijo Arthur, y las palabras eran como arena en su garganta.

—Por supuesto que todavía eres un rey.

—No tengo Reino. No hay gente. No hay corona. No puedo ser rey.

—Sí puedes—, insistió Merlin.

—¿Cómo es eso entonces? — Arthur habló, con repentina rabia. —¡Porque la última vez que revisé, tenía que tener tierras, súbditos, y un reino, con el fin de ser realmente un rey! ¡Y todo eso me ha sido arrebatado!

Arthur vio a Merlin gatear y arrodillarse ante él, con las manos agarrando los hombros de Arthur, con los dedos largos enrollándose alrededor de ellos. Sus ojos tenían la misma intensidad oscura que Arthur había vislumbrado a veces en Camelot. Aunque no a menudo. Y no, sino hasta cerca del final.

—Todavía hablan de ti, mi lord—, dijo Merlin, su voz baja y firme. —Incluso después de quince siglos, te _recuerdan_. E incluso si no lo fueras, todavía eres un _rey_. _Siempre serás_ un rey. Incluso después de que todo lo que ves aquí se haya ido. Incluso después de que ambos nos hayamos convertido en polvo. ¡Siempre serás el rey Arturo Pendragon de Camelot, un rey como cualquier otro desde el amanecer del tiempo hasta el final de todas las cosas!

Por un momento sorprendentemente claro, Arthur podía ver dentro de Merlín las fuerzas de la magia, atado dentro de su carne viviente, inmortal y eterno, tocando el futuro y el pasado, poderoso más allá de la medida, sin embargo, eligiendo existir en este mundo, en este hombre, como su siervo, como su Amigo.

—¿Arthur?

Arthur parpadeó, y la visión desapareció.  Era sólo Merlin, arrodillado sobre la hierba, con la nariz roja del frío, sus ojos azules anchos bajo las cejas negras levantadas, su cabello mojado que sobresalía alrededor de los ángulos familiares de sus pómulos y las formas redondas de sus orejas.

—Suenas muy seguro— logró decir Arthur.

—Estoy muy seguro.

Antes de que Arthur pudiera preguntarse por qué, vio a Merlin dar un estremecimiento violento. —¿Estás bien?

Merlin frotó sus brazos desnudos con las manos. —No es exactamente el clima perfecto para nadar.

—Asumo que tienes ropa seca en algún lugar de ese gran castillo tuyo—, dijo Arthur, y fue recompensado por un destello de irritación en la expresión de Merlin.

—No es un castillo, es una casa.

—Tiene _torretas_ , Merlin.

— _Pequeñas_ torretas.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza mientras se puso de pie. —Eres imposible—, dijo, y extendió una mano a su amigo.

Merlin tomó su mano, y se dejó levantar por ella. —Eso hace dos de nosotros.

Arthur le dio la última mirada a la torre, pensando en los 1500 años que había estado muerto, y los 1500 años que Merlin había estado vivo.

—Sí—, dijo Arthur, en voz baja. —Sí lo somos.


	8. The burden of the prophecy (La carga de la profecía)

Antes de entrar por la puerta de la torre delantera, Arthur siguió a Merlin a lo largo de su pared de piedra redonda hacia el lado. Después de mirar alrededor, Merlin miró a la ventana que Arthur había abierto antes, y dijo: — _Inbringe, cume mec. 1_

Arthur vio un destello de magia convertir el azul de los ojos de Merlin en un color oro que destellaba. A pesar de que Merlin había usado su magia varias veces en su presencia, no podía superar su asombro al ver a su amigo manipular el mundo de esta manera. Aún más asombroso era un susurro de papel desde arriba, ya que varios sobres sellados se revolaban desde la ventana abierta.

Nunca había imaginado una magia tan gentil, Arthur pensó, al tiempo en que los sobres se apilaban uno tras otro en las manos de Merlin.

Merlin lo notó mirando fijamente, y se encogió de hombros un poco. —Mis amigos en el interior sólo me conocen como un anciano llamado Emrys. Estas cartas explican que soy su sobrino. Debería ser suficiente para evitar que nos echen a un calabozo.

—¿La magia sigue siendo ilegal?

Merlin le dio una mirada de desconcierto. —¿Qué?

—La razón por la que no se puede explicar lo que ha sucedido. ¿Es porque la magia sigue siendo ilegal?

—Nadie cree que la magia exista—, dijo Merlin, en una voz que hablaba a Arthur de incontables años de vida, pérdida y soledad. —No lo han hecho durante siglos.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible?

—Ya nadie maneja la magia. Quiero decir, además de mí.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con los demás? Las bestias, las reliquias... los dragones.

—Todo se ha ido.

Arthur oyó el eco de sus propias palabras en Merlín. Todo se ha ido. Sus amigos, su reino, su mundo. Todo se ha ido.

—Vamos—, le dijo Merlin. —Vamos a hacer esto antes de que las cosas se nos salgan de las manos.

Como lo había dicho, Merlin tenía razón sobre su recepción hostil. En el momento en que él y Merlin atravesaron la puerta hacia las habitaciones extrañamente iluminadas más allá, fueron acosados por una anciana enojada y dos hombres que llevaban ropa a juego.

Arthur se quedó en silencio al lado de Merlin, y lo vio hablar a todos ellos en ese idioma extraño. No entendía las palabras, pero sabía exactamente lo que Merlín estaba haciendo. Lo había visto hacerlo antes.

Otro de los muchos talentos de Merlin, Arthur pensó, mientras veía a su amigo sonreír y asentir, su voz suave, su expresión apologética, sus hombros inclinados, todo su lenguaje corporal nada amenazante. Dejó a los dos hombres a gusto, aunque no así la anciana en su vestido de flores. Ella siguió mirando a Merlin, hasta que este le entregó uno de los sobres que sostenía.

Ella lo abrió y leyó la carta contenida dentro de una vez. Cuando terminó, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y una sonrisa le ablandaba las arrugas de su rostro. Ella despidió a los dos hombres a la vez, para luego tomar a Merlin en un abrazo claramente inesperado.

En el momento en que Merlin le mostraba la otra puerta de la habitación, ella sonreía a los dos, agitando los sobres restantes en su mano.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? — Arthur preguntó, una vez que estaban solos.

—Una despedida y un saludo—, dijo Merlin, con voz nostálgica. —Deberíamos estar bien ahora. Eleanor se encargará de las cosas por mí. Siempre lo hace.

—¿Eleanor?

—Una vieja amiga. Vamos. Por aquí.

Arthur siguió a Merlin en otra habitación con luz brillante y paredes blancas lisas. Una gran cama ocupaba casi todo el espacio, rodeado de piezas extrañas de muebles, algunos apoyando extrañas esculturas que emitían una luz constante. Arthur buscó cualquier rastro de una llama, pero no encontró ninguno. — Dijiste que ya no había magia.

—La gente de esta época ya no necesita magia. Tienen tecnología.

Arthur dejó pasar esa declaración sin sentido, enfocándose en la cama.  Eso, al menos, reconoció. —¿Es aquí donde duermes?

—Aquí es donde todos piensan que duermo. — Merlin abrió una pequeña puerta en la pared para revelar una escalera de piedra sinuosa. —En realidad duermo arriba.

Arthur vio a Merlin salir de su camino para que pudiera ir primero. Arthur subió los escalones de piedra Curiosamente, tratando de recordar su primer viaje por esta escalera, empapado con agua del lago. —¿Duermes en mis cámaras? — preguntó.

—No—, respondió Merlin, en un tono extraño. —Yo duermo en la mía.

Los aposentos de Merlin, Arthur descubrió, estaban en el otro extremo del largo corredor, pasado un signo familiar en la pared que decía “médico de la corte".  La puerta que conduce a ellos era una réplica exacta de la puerta que conduce a las cámaras de Gaius de nuevo en Camelot. Al igual que las habitaciones más allá de ella.

Arthur atravesó la puerta, y se sintió profundamente desorientado por cómo completamente las habitaciones se asemejaban a las cámaras de Gaius. Eso podría ser Camelot, pensó. Podría estar parado en Camelot ahora mismo. Sólo el sol que brilla a través de la ventana alta en el ángulo equivocado dio la ilusión de distancia.

Mesas de madera con pilas de botellas de vidrio y tubos de todos los colores y formas. Estantes que contenían libros viejos gruesos apilados en alto sobre ellos. Las estanterías de pie estaban abarrotadas de equipos de todos los tamaños y colores.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Arthur incluso vio el catre donde Gaius había dormido. Sus mantas estaban hechas y jaladas hacia atrás, sólo un poco. Como si esperaran a Gaius para usarlos en cualquier momento.

—Me ayuda a recordar—, dijo Merlin suavemente, después de que Arthur mirara un poco demasiado tiempo.

Pero Arthur no podía arrancar los ojos de todos los detalles amorosos de la cama de Gaius. Sus túnicas yacían cuidadosamente dobladas sobre su almohada. Incluso sus zapatos se encontraban en el suelo.

Otra oleada de dolor hizo a Arthur apretar los dientes y tragar duro contra una ola de náuseas.

Ambos hemos perdido tanto, pensó. Merlín tanto como yo. Todo se ha ido y muerto para él. Así como todo se ha ido y muerto para mí.

—Quizá es extraño—, dijo Merlin en un tono avergonzado.

Arthur se volvió a encontrar a Merlin contemplando la cuna solitaria. El dolor había agudizado las líneas de la cara de Merlin, y de nuevo Arthur vio al anciano que ahora estaba dentro de sus ojos azules. —¿Ocupas esto? — Arthur preguntó, con la esperanza de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí. Para hacer remedios herbarios y otras cosas.

—¿Cómo llegó todo aquí? — Arthur preguntó, asintiendo hacia los cientos de cosas que llenaron la habitación.

—Un poco de trabajo. Un poco de ayuda. Y un poco de magia. — En la última palabra, Arthur vio a Merlin encogerse un poco, una cosa apenas perceptible en las esquinas de sus ojos. —Por este lado— dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Arthur siguió a Merlin a sus aposentos. —Bueno, esto es diferente.

Una cama grande y suave había sido puesta en la pequeña habitación, entre las mesas de Merlin y el escritorio. Y más allá de eso, una puerta fue establecida en la pared, cubierta por una cortina.

—Tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones—, dijo Merlin, cuando se agachó bajo la cortina.

Arthur lo siguió en una habitación masiva. Su techo se extendía hasta las vigas que sostienen el techo de la torre.  Cientos de estantes que contienen miles de libros alineados sus muros. Arthur miró a la colección, entintar contra la luz del día que se transmite a través de las ventanas estrechas. —¿Dónde los conseguiste?

—Por todos lados—, dijo Merlin. —Vamos. La ropa seca está por aquí.

El piso de la habitación estaba lleno de estantes de madera altos más altos que la cabeza de Arthur. Él siguió a Merlin a través del laberinto que formaban, estudiando las acumulaciones de objetos sobre ellos. La mayoría eran libros, sus títulos escritos en lenguas que no entendía. Bastantes de ellos llevaban la escritura familiar de Merlin.

—Tu escribiste estos — dijo Arthur, su voz resonando en la habitación enorme.

—Ayudó a pasar el tiempo

La mirada de Arthur levantó de nuevo a los miles y miles de libros de arriba. Ayudó a pasar el tiempo, pensó, y se sintió un poco mareado, tratando de comprender cuánto tiempo había sido.

—Justo aquí. — Merlin entró en un área abierta de la habitación por el muro de piedra exterior. Docenas de cajas y cofres que se apilaban más allá de sus cabezas.

Arthur sintió que Merlin le había puesto una mano en el hombro, lo que le impidió acercarse.

—Necesito deshacer algunos... — vaciló. —Hay algunos encantamientos.

Arthur hizo un gesto muy imparcial para que continuara. Merlin se volvió hacia las cajas, su mano lentamente moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el aire, murmurando bajo para sí mismo, sus ojos mirando hacia abajo y casi cerrados.

Arthur sintió un viento suave, y Merlin bajó el brazo. —¿Qué hiciste? —, preguntó, mirando a Merlin que estaba agachado por donde uno de los cofres.

—La ropa se pudre si dejas que se asiente demasiado tiempo. — Abrió un baúl y sacó un arsenal de lo que Arthur reconoció como su ropa. —Así que lo preservé con magia. — Explicó, haciendo una mueca, y le miró nervioso al decir la última palabra.

—No tienes que estresarte cada vez que hablas de magia—, le dijo Arthur.

Merlin se quedó quieto por un momento, luego volvió a sacar la ropa del maletero abierto. —Es un hábito de cuando estoy a tu alrededor, supongo.

—Después de 1500 años me sorprende que aún recuerdes cualquiera de tus hábitos a mi alrededor. —  Arthur pensó en esas palabras un largo momento. —Me sorprende que recuerdes algo sobre mí, de hecho—, añadió, realmente sorprendido.

Merlin echó una mirada pesada sobre su hombro para luego volverse y buscar en otro cofre cercano. De allí sacó la ropa que Arthur siempre vió llevar a Merlin en Camelot. Pantalones y túnicas, pañuelos y calcetines y ropa interior formaron un creciente montón de ropa a su lado.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—¿Cómo hice qué?

—Recordarme. Todos esos años.

Merlin se tensó completamente. Pero sólo duró por un momento. —La gente no se callaba con sus historias sobre ti—, dijo, en un tono de voz excesivamente casual que Arthur reconoció como el que conocía que llevaba una enorme mentira. —No pude evitar recordar.

Arthur lo había descubierto, finalmente, cuando habían estado montando juntos a Avalon. Era obvio, en retrospectiva, cómo Merlin lo había engañado durante tantos años.

Había sucedido justo así, pensó. Convirtiendo la verdad en una broma, y distrayéndolo con tonterías e idioteces.

Arthur vio a Merlin forzar una sonrisa que no disminuía el dolor que habitaba en sus ojos. Era una gran mentira entonces, Arthur pensó. Pero lo dejó ir por ahora. Podría esperar a un mejor momento. Dudó que Merlin le dijese la verdad ahora de todos modos. No con lo lejos que se distanciaba, emocionalmente.

—Historias, dices.

Merlin, que seguía poniendo ropa en el bulto del suelo respondió —Todos los niños conocen la historia del rey Arturo de Camelot y los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

No mentía esta vez, lo cual fue asombroso porque honestamente eso era un poco difícil de creer. De todos modos solo preguntaría cosas amenas, porque esa era la frase más larga que había escuchado a Merlin pronunciar desde hacía ya rato.

—¿Acaso no hay mención de Merlin en estas historias?

—Sí, si la hay.

Y luego reunió la ropa en sus brazos y se puso de pie, mientras que Arthur se preguntaba en la frustración creciente lo que había dicho esta vez para hacer que Merlin se alejase otra vez.

—Mi lord. —dijo Merlin sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Merlin estaba parado a su lado, con la gran pila de ropa que se mantuvo alejada de su ropa mojada. A Arthur le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que Merlin estaba esperando a que él liderara el camino.

Debería haber sentido tranquilizador, este gesto de respeto. Debió haberlo hecho sentir consolado, y como la nobleza que era. En cambio, la deferencia silenciosa de Merlin le hizo sentirse aislado, y perdido, y en compañía de un extraño que sólo se parecía a su amigo.

—Bien—, dijo Arthur en voz baja, y salió de la habitación.

Después de que Merlin dejó caer su ropa en su cama, Arthur dirigió el camino de regreso a sus aposentos. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de piedra que conectaba sus habitaciones, su mirada se desplazaba a través de los banderines que llevaban el emblema Pendragon y los escudos que llevaban los sellos de sus antepasados. Igual que en casa, pensó. Pero al mismo tiempo no era igual en absoluto. A diferencia de Camelot, no había otros corredores como éste. No había caballeros en los campos de entrenamiento. No había esposa a su lado en el trono.

Detente, Arthur pensó para sí. Esos pensamientos pueden esperar para después. Por ahora, todo lo que quería hacer era deshacerse de esas ropas mojadas, lavar el olor del maldito lago, y descansar, sólo por un rato.

Todavía podía sentir el cansancio que le había plagado desde que salió del agua. Su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera entrenado duro todo el día. Y su cabeza dolía por lo que ahora sabía.

Fue el duelo, pensó Arthur. El dolor de la pérdida, llegando a él. Le pesaba.

Sería malo, esta noche. El silencio y la oscuridad dejarían que sacara todo su dolor a la superficie. Se encontró deseando una campaña, para una batalla, para una cacería, para cualquier cosa que significaba estar en compañía de otros, de estar junto a sus camaradas en el corazón de su reino.

Todo, ahora perdido, pensó. Todo excepto Merlin. O más bien la persona en la que Merlín se había convertido.

—Será mejor que nos acostemos temprano. —, dijo, para sacudir estos pensamientos de su mente.

—Sí, mi lord.

Nada más que respeto y obediencia en esas palabras. Era injuriante.

Una vez que habían llegado a sus aposentos, Merlin apilaba su ropa en la mesa larga, y luego comenzó a poner sus cosas en su tocador y vestuario. Arthur se trasladó de manera ausente a través de las habitaciones, tocando una silla aquí, una mesa allí.

Sobre su escritorio, Arthur notó su pluma, no una pluma parecida a su pluma, era su pluma real. Recordó haber tirado la tinta, y haberle dejado manchas en la parte superior.

—¿Cuánto más hay?

—¿Hmm? — Merlin sostuvo la chaqueta de Arthur, la sacudió, y luego la colgó con mucho cuidado.

—De Camelot. Aquí en Avalon. Además de tu habitación y la de Gaius y la mía.

—Hay otra torre—, dijo Merlin al guardaropa. —En el otro extremo de la casa. Tres bodegas llenas de cosas. Y hay sótanos debajo de nosotros. Y un piso arriba. No es todo. Pero es mucho.

Arthur vio a Merlin suavizar las arrugas en una de sus camisas. ¿No era más rápido hacer todo eso con magia? se preguntaba. Para el caso, ¿cuánto más rápido podría Merlín haber hecho todas sus tareas de vuelta en Camelot con magia? Tal vez lo había hecho. Arthur quería preguntarle, pero no pudo. El momento se sintió demasiado tranquilo. Merlín se había relajado, finalmente, mientras atendía la ropa de Arthur.

—Voy a buscar el resto de sus cosas mañana—, dijo Merlin pensativo

Arthur asintió, dándose cuenta de que había estado mirándolo. Se obligó a mirar lejos, caminando a la ventana lateral. A mitad de camino, se detuvo, pensando en lo que había visto fuera antes. Con un fuerte suspiro, se fue a la chimenea en su lugar, para apoyarse en su ella.

El sonido de las ventanas al cerrarse detrás de él hizo que Arthur mirara bruscamente sobre su hombro. No sólo tenía las vidrieras cerradas, también las persianas habían caído y las cortinas las cubrían, oscilando solo un poco por el movimiento.

Arthur miró a Merlin, que todavía estaba parado donde había estado, en la cómoda, doblando sus calcetines y poniéndolos en el cajón. Sólo una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible mostraba lo que había hecho.

Arthur libró una breve batalla contra su curiosidad. —La otra — dijo.

Merlin lo miró, calcetines en mano.

—La otra ventana está abierta. — Arthur señaló, hacia el otro lado del cuarto dónde solo se percibía la luz tenue del atardecer más allá de la vidriera abierta.

Merlin asintió, poniendo los calcetines en el cajón, y se movía para cerrarla.

— Así no.

La reacción sorprendida de Merlin denotaba un poco de esperanza. Lo que valió la pena el malestar que Arthur había sentido al pedirlo.

—Quieres decir... — Merlin levantó una mano en la dirección de la ventana. —Como... ¿Así?

—Sí—, le dijo Arthur. —Así.

Casi tímidamente, Merlin extendió su brazo hacia la ventana, la palma abierta, los dedos largos. Sus ojos quedándose en Arthur mientras hablaba. — _Fordyttan fenester, wágrift,_   _éagdurue_.2

Arthur observó el resplandor dorado del brillo mágico en los ojos de Merlin, brillando como estrellas, antes de desvanecerse.  No vio las ventanas cerradas, o las persianas, o las cortinas.  Pero eso no era lo que él quería ver de todos modos.

Un sonrojo había llenado las mejillas de Merlin, incluso llegando a sus orejas. Arthur dio una risa suave, sonriendo aliviado, porque aquí estaba el joven, el incómodo Merlin que conocía, mirándolo una expresión familiar de irritación e impaciencia.

—¿Qué? — exigió.

—Puedes llamar a un rayo desde los cielos delante de ejércitos enteros, pero te ruborizas al cerrar una ventana delante de mí— Era ridículo.

—Sí. Bien. No sabías que era yo, entonces.

—Te vi usar magia más temprano hoy también.

—No magia que me pediste.

El tono era tan vulnerable que Arthur no podía pensar en qué decir. Merlin enrojeció un poco más, mirando a Arthur como si fuera el centro de todas las cosas.

Arthur sintió otra oleada de alivio, y de gratitud, que la devoción de Merlin no se había perdido, ni siquiera después de quince siglos.

—Es verdad lo que dije ese día—, dijo Merlin, con voz queda. —Mi magia está destinada a ti. A ser utilizada en su servicio.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Por que es mi destino.

—¿Según quién? — Arthur presionó. A juzgar por la vacilación de Merlin, había una explicación más profunda.

—Según casi todos los seres mágicos que he encontrado—, dijo Merlin. —Todos dijeron que era mi destino servirte, según la profecía.

—¿La profecía?

—Sobre ti. Y lo que estabas destinado a hacer por Albion. Como el rey que es y el futuro rey.

—Futuro rey— dijo Arthur, y sintió que la respiración se precipitaba fuera de él, como si hubiera tenido un golpe en el estómago. Sintió su cara caliente, su corazón latiendo duro contra su pecho. —Así que ellos…ellos _sabían…_ que esto me pasaría a mí. ¿Lo _sabían_?

Merlin le dio un gesto reacio y asintió.

Arthur pensó en la oscuridad de casi 2000 años, de la pérdida de todo lo que había conocido, de la muerte de todos los que amaba. — Me _llamaron_ así en mi cara, una y otra vez, ¿y no se molestaron en explicarme?

—Tampoco a mí me dieron muchos detalles—, murmuró Merlin mirando al suelo.

—Futuro—, volvió a decir y se rio amargamente, su rostro mostrándose traicionado. —Así que esto— Levantó sus brazos al falso castillo, al mundo extraño, — _esto_ es lo que querían decir. Cuando dijeron futuro. Se referían a esto, ahora, cuando todos los que conozco están muertos y enterrados.

Vio otro asentimiento lento de su amigo, sus ojos abatidos.

No me lo dijeron, Arthur pensó furioso. ¿Cómo pudieron? ¿Cómo no me advirtieron sobre esto? ¡Ni uno sólo me advirtió!

Arthur sintió una ola de náuseas cuando un verdaderamente horrible pensamiento se le ocurrió. —¿Qué hay de _ti_ , Merlin? — exigió. —¿Sabías que pasaría de esta manera?

Los ojos de Merlin se abrieron completamente, y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. —¡No! ¡No, Arthur, no tenía ni idea!

Arthur avanzó hacia él. —¿Me estás mintiendo otra vez, Merlin?... Porque me has mentido antes…

—No estoy mintiendo! ¡Lo juro!

—¡¿Y cómo puedo creerte!? — Arthur gritó.

—¿Crees que habría dejado que algo así te pasara si pudiera haberlo detenido? — Merlin le gritó también, dando un paso adelante hacia él, los brazos rígidos a sus lados. —¡Nunca hubiera dejado que te pasara si lo hubiera sabido! ¡Habría muerto antes que dejar que esto te pasara!

La seguridad con que lo dijo no hizo nada para atravesar la neblina de rabia que consumía a Arthur. —Pero todos _ellos_ todavía sabían ¡Sabían que mi destino significaría que perdería todo lo que tenía!  ¡Todo por lo que luché! ¡Todos a quienes amé! ¡Sabían que yo acabaría aquí! ¡Solo! ¡Sin _nada_!

Merlin se tensó, como si hubiese recibido un golpe.

Y Arthur se dio cuenta de por qué, demasiado tarde.

—Nada. — dijo Merlin, la palabra ahogada retumbando desde su pecho, sus ojos estrechándose, sus labios presionados en una línea delgada.

Arthur lo vio sacudir la cabeza, sin dejar que las palabras salieran, antes de alejarse, de vuelta al guardaropa.

—Por si no te habías dado cuenta—, dijo repentinamente, —no eres el único que lo perdió todo debido a la profecía. Yo también perdí todo. Sólo más despacio. Y por mi cuenta. Y una y otra y otra vez. Durante 1500 _años,_ mientras te esperaba. Aunque ahora la razón por la que me molesté en hacer _eso_ _se_ me escapa _completamente_.

Merlin pasó a su lado, agarró el resto de su ropa, tiró de otro cajón de la cómoda abierta, y luego arrojó el paquete de ropa en su interior.

—Merlin…

El golpe del cajón lo cortó. —¿Por qué no voy a tomar el resto de sus cosas ahora, _mi lord?_ — Y no sabía cómo, pero Merlin había conseguido qué “mi lord” sonara como _“imbécil”_.

Después de que Merlin se marchara de sus aposentos con un golpe de la puerta detrás de él, Arthur se sentó en el borde de su mesa, y arrastró las manos sobre su cara y a través de su cabello mojado.

Bien hecho, Arthur pensó. Absolutamente perfecto. Dirige tu furia a la única persona que no se lo merecía.

Arthur se sentó mucho tiempo mirando a su habitación, las palabras de Merlin resonando en su cabeza.

Nada, pensó Arthur. Acabo de llamar a Merlin _nada_.

Merlin, que se había alojado en las costas del lago de Avalon, en un castillo que había construido para él, por _1500 malditos años_.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y apretó los ojos. —Idiota—, se dijo a sí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ven a mí/traer  
> 2\. Cerrar ventana, persianas, cortinas.


	9. The absence and afilure of words. (La ausencia y el fracaso de las palabras.)

Merlin se paró en el pasillo, diez pasos más allá de las cámaras de Arthur.

Idiota, pensó. ¿Adónde crees que vas? Ni siquiera puedes dejarlo fuera de tu vista durante dos minutos sin tener un colapso nervioso. ¿Crees que vas a poder salir de este pasillo?

Murmuró una maldición y se sentó en el suelo de piedra con su espalda contra la pared.

—Odioso, irritante, imbécil real.

Por un momento, casi oyó a Arthur responder. No el verdadero Arthur. Su recuerdo de Arthur. Que, al parecer, había sido más amable que el verdadero Arthur.

¿Cómo es que había olvidado lo rápido que Arthur cedía a la ira? ¿O cuán insensible y egocéntrico podría ser? Todo iba a volver ahora, por supuesto, todos esos recuerdos de cuando quería regañar a Arthur por no escuchar, no cuidar, no _prestar atención_.

Merlin golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, sintiéndose frío y mojado y herido y aún más que un poco avergonzado por su colapso emocional en el lago.

El ver a Arthur en el agua había roto algo dentro de él. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había sucedido entre cuando vio a Arthur en el lago, y cuando se había metido a este tirando a Arthur a la orilla.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo de los brazos de Arthur a su alrededor estaba dolorosamente claro. Por supuesto que sí. Porque eso era muy útil en este momento, pensó sarcásticamente. Recordando la fuerza de los brazos de Arthur, y la presión de su pecho en su espalda, y el calor de su respiración en el cuello cuando lo había llevado a la orilla.

No estoy pensando en eso, se dijo. No ahora y no más tarde tampoco.

— _Mentiroso_ — llegó el susurro de la voz del Arthur recuerdo.

—Cállate—, dijo Merlin. —No eres real.

En todas sus fantasías del regreso de Arthur, Merlin nunca había imaginado esto. Nunca hubiera esperado que la ira y amargura le fueran dirigidas a él. Su Arthur recuerdo nunca lo habría llamado ' nada '. Pero, de todas formas su Arthur recuerdo nunca había sido real.

— _Antes era lo suficientemente real para tí._

—No, no lo eras. Nunca fuiste real. Nunca fuiste él.

— _Claro que no lo era._

—Tú sólo eras yo, siendo patético.

— _Yo sólo era tú, manteniéndote cuerdo._

—Claro, cuerdo. Entonces no es de locos, lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —, vino una voz suave de cerca.

Merlin miró hacia arriba, repentinamente, para ver a Arthur de pie en el pasillo. El verdadero, con su túnica húmeda y pantalones colgando, sus ojos azules bien abiertos e inciertos. Era muy probable que estuviera preocupado de que alguien que no podía ver estuviera en el corredor. Un pensamiento válido, dada su historia con seres mágicos.

—Nadie, no hay nadie aquí.

—¿Hablabas solo?

—¿Sí?

—¿Siempre discutes contigo así? — Arthur preguntó, en ese mismo tono preocupado.

—Solo... Yo estaba... —  Merlin cerró los ojos y golpeó su cabeza contra el muro de piedra detrás de él. —No importa.

Estoy haciendo un lío de esto, pensó miserablemente. Tuve 1500 años para prepararme.  _1500 años_. Y estoy haciendo tanto lío como nunca lo hice de todo lo demás en mi vida. Depende de mí y lo estoy _arruinando_.

—Detente.

Merlin abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el comando. Aún más sorprendente fue que Arthur no lo estaba mirando, que era lo que habría esperado. En cambio, Arthur se veía un poco triste, un poco cansado, y más que un poco preocupado.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando. Por favor. Para.

El “por favor” le golpeó con fuerza física, sacándole el aire. Se le había olvidado que de alguna manera Arthur podía leerlo. Que podía decir cuando estaba profundamente preocupado.

Merlin tomó la mano que Arthur le sostuvo, y se dejó tirar para levantarse.

Arthur se acercó a él, descansando sus manos sobre los hombros de Merlin, cálidas y fuertes sobre el tejido húmedo de su camisa.

—Yo soy el que debería disculparse.

Merlin miró fijamente a los profundos ojos azules de su rey, y no pudo hablar. Arthur lo miraba concentrándose absolutamente en él. Llenando todo su mundo, tal como lo había hecho en Camelot.

Habían sido raras, aquellas ocasiones en las que Arthur había bajado la guardia y le había hablado desde su corazón, así como así. Pero Arthur pertenecía sólo a él en esos momentos. Al igual que él le pertenecía sólo a Arthur.

Debí haberlo sabido en ese entonces, Merlín pensó. Era tan obvio en retrospectiva. No es que hubiera cambiado nada, por supuesto. No entonces, y no ahora.

—No quise herirte— dijo Arthur.

La vergüenza barrió la ira de Merlin. Arthur no debería preocuparse por sus sentimientos. No cuando el mismo Arthur sufría el mayor trauma que alguien podía soportar. Era un milagro que funcionara, no tenía que estar pidiendo disculpas por perder los estribos. Había estado _muerto_ ayer, por el amor de Dios.

—Arthur— dijo Merlin, —No tienes que…

—Escúchame—, cortó Arthur, en el tono firme que había usado para comandar ejércitos.

Merlin dejó de hablar. Nunca había sido capaz de desobedecer esa voz.

—Yo sé, en lo profundo de mis entrañas, que los siglos han pasado—, le dijo —Puedo sentirlo. No sé cómo. Pero puedo. Pero también puedo sentir, igual de fuerte, como si fuera hace sólo unos días que me encontraba en Camlaan. Y siento que fue la semana pasada que caminé por Camelot. Rodeado de todos los que quería. Todos los que ahora están muertos.

—Excepto yo— dijo Merlin, antes de que su cerebro pudiera impedir que su maldita boca pronunciase tan egoístas palabras. Y apretó la boca, furioso consigo mismo.

Pero Arthur sólo asintió, moviendo una mano de los hombros de Merlin para agarrar la parte posterior de su cuello. —Sí. Excepto tú. Algo por lo que estoy indescriptiblemente agradecido.

Merlin agarró los antebrazos de Arthur fuertemente, luchando para mantener sus emociones bajo control bajo la intensidad de la mirada de Arthur. Aquí, pensó, estaba ese cariño que pensó que había imaginado. Aquí estaba la intensidad de las emociones. La conexión que sintió con este hombre. No solo había estado en su mente. Había sido real.

—Lo que hiciste por mí—, dijo Arthur. —Todos esos años que has vivido. Todos estos _siglos_. No puedo imaginar cómo sería. Viendo cómo todo cae. Mientras me esperabas. Sin saber cuánto tiempo tendrías que esperar. Porque no lo sabías, ¿no es así?

La voz de Arthur baja y áspera, sus ojos brillando, los músculos de su cara tensa. Merlin sacudió la cabeza en respuesta, incapaz de hablar.

Arthur apretó el hombro y el cuello casi hasta el punto del dolor. —No hay _palabras_ para describirlo, Merlin—, dijo, su voz ronca. —¿Entiendes? No podrían nunca, ser suficientes palabras.

Merlin inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos apretados, jalando un aliento tras otro para controlarse, incluso cuando las lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara. No era justo, pensó. No tenía defensas emocionales contra Arthur cuando estaba así. No tenía guardias. No después de tanto tiempo.

Arthur se inclinó hacia adelante, y presionó su frente contra la de Merlin y así se mantuvo, una mano en su cuello, otra en su hombro, dejando que Merlin se aferra a sus brazos y respirara su aire.

Era como estar de vuelta en las costas de Avalon, pensó Merlin. Excepto que Arthur no iba a morir.

Sintió que Arthur movía la mano sobre su cabello, un gesto calmante, y lo dejó sin aliento. Dioses, pensó. La sensación de Arthur volviéndolo a tocar. Tampoco había palabras para eso.

—¿Todo bien? — Arthur preguntó.

Merlin casi dijo que no, sólo para quedarse así un momento más. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo quién era, y quién era Arthur, con el fin de responder. —Sí—, se obligó a decir.

Arthur se inclinó hacia atrás, y Merlin casi se balanceó hacia adelante en su espacio. Tomó toda su fuerza para ponerse recto y empujar sus hombros hacia atrás mareándose por el esfuerzo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

—¿Qué?

—Parece que vas a colapsar.

—Me siento como que voy a colapsar. — Merlin se frotó una mano sobre la cara y a través de su cabello húmedo. —Voy a conseguirnos algo de comida después de que te prepare un baño para lavar el agua del lago.

—Suena como una muy buena idea—, dijo Arthur, y fue de nuevo hacia sus aposentos.

—Por aquí. —, dijo Merlin, sonriendo un poco ahora. Porque si él sabía algo, era que Arthur era una criatura que adoraba sus baños. Le iba a encantar el cuarto de baño.

Como había pensado, Arthur no había cambiado en el más mínimo en este sentido. Incluso cortó las explicaciones de Merlin sobre cómo funcionaba la plomería, con el fin de preguntar cómo evitar que el agua del baño se enfriara, y cómo funcionaban las bacinicas que se autolimpiaban, y para aprovechar la docena de otros objetos de cuidado personal que Merlin tenía por la habitación.

Cuando Arthur comenzó a desnudarse para su baño, Merlin encontró su inspiración para ir a sus aposentos, para cambiarse a la ropa que Arthur le había visto usar en Camelot. Picaban mucho más de lo que recordaba. Incluso sus Túnica azul bien lavada y los pantalones oscuros no estaban ni cerca de ser tan cómodos como sus camisas y pantalones modernos. Aunque afortunadamente la tela roja que ató alrededor de su cuello era tan cálida y suave como recordaba.

Se sintió un poco extraño, aventurarse en su piso de abajo moderno, vestido con su ropa de Camelot. Aunque ayudó a que la tarea de reunir sándwiches y bebidas y frutas en una bandeja para Arthur se sintiera más familiar.

Llevaba la bandeja pesada arriba con una habilidad que aparentemente no había perdido a lo largo de los siglos, caminando enérgicamente con ella al baño. El suelo de baldosas de la habitación estaba cubierto de toallas y ropa de Arthur, pero por lo demás totalmente vacío.

Merlin corrió con la bandeja, al pasillo, su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. —¡Arthur! — Dio una vuelta, casi cayendo y terminando un poco mareado —¡Arthur!

—¿Merlin? — Arthur caminó alrededor de la puerta de su recámara medio abierta por el pasillo, con el pecho desnudo y mojado, una toalla colgado alrededor de su cintura, sostenida por una mano en su cadera.

Los sándwiches y las copas de la bandeja se deslizaron lateralmente. Merlin logró atraparlos antes de que cayeran, respirando estúpidamente rápido después de su momento de pánico.

—¿Está todo bien?

Merlin asintió con la cabeza, obligándose a respirar profundamente para calmarse. —La comida está lista!

—Puedo verlo, _Merlin_.

Merlin sonrió al largo acento sureño con el que Arthur dijo su nombre. Nadie podría arrastrar su nombre así como él. Era música para sus oídos.

—Bueno, vamos. No te quedes ahí parado como un idiota sin ingenio.  Tráelo.

Un idiota sin ingenio, Merlin pensó felizmente. Ese era nuevo.

Arthur dio un suspiro de exasperación y caminó a través de la puerta, su toalla deslizándose por debajo de sus caderas, revelando un pedazo pálido de la parte baja de su espalda.

La sonrisa de Merlin se desvaneció. Dioses del cielo y de la tierra, pensó. ¿Y si Arthur quiere que lo _vista_?

—¡Merlín!

Se asustó dando un brinco sin querer, pensando en todas las formas en que podía alentar sutilmente a Arthur para vestirse y desvestirse solo. Lo cual era estúpido, ya que él seguía siendo el sirviente de Arthur. Él haría todo para lo que se le necesitara. Y debía poner todo lo demás a un lado.

Pero para su gran alivio, en el momento en que muy, muy lentamente caminó por el pasillo, y entró en las cámaras de Arthur, vio que Arthur de hecho ya se había puesto en una túnica de dormir seca y pantalones.

—Ahí puedes dejarlo—, dijo Arthur, gesticulando a la mesa, probablemente porque Merlin había estado mirando fijamente.

Merlin puso la comida en la mesa, llenando el plato de Arthur con una selección de frutas y sándwiches. También tomó un sándwich para sí mismo, y se lo llevó a comer en hacia el armario, mientras terminaba de acomodar la ropa de Arthur.

Mientras Merlín trabajaba, notó que Arthur lo miraba desde su asiento en la mesa.  No estaba diciendo nada, sólo estaba sentado allí, comiendo, mirándolo fijamente.

Debería haber sido inquietante ser vigilado tan firmemente. En cambio, lo encontró reconfortante. Ser notado. Ser visto.

Le dio una mirada rápida a la mesa, y Arthur no desvió la mirada, observándolo mientras comía, una mirada curiosa en su rostro. Merlin le dejó tener la privacidad de sus pensamientos. Después de todo lo que había sucedido ese día, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Eventualmente, Arthur se levantó de la mesa, dejando su comida a la mitad, para vagar por la ventana que daba a la orilla del lago. En silencio abrió las cortinas y persianas, abriendo el cristal para mirar fijamente durante largos momentos la oscuridad exterior.

La noche había caído finalmente, y las brisas frescas entraban al cuarto cada vez más oscuro, trayendo consigo un escalofrío. Así que Merlin hizo lo que siempre había hecho en el castillo. Prendió leña en la hoguera y usó el pedernal para encenderla, luego tomó una ramita ardiente para encender todas las velas sobre las gradas de hierro forjado y en candelabros fijados en las paredes de piedra.

Con eso hecho, Merlin fue a ordenar el montón de ropa que había metido sin cuidado en el cajón de antes. Mientras ordenaba las medias de Arthur en lindas filas, soltó una risa queda.

No debería sentirme tan feliz de estar ordenando sus calcetines, pensó. Definitivamente hay algo mal con lo feliz que estoy ahora mismo. Ordenando calcetines.

—Merlin.

Mientras tomaba un par mal emparejado y encontraba los correctos, para luego colocarlos en el cajón juntos, respondía — ¿Sí?

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Merlin miró hacia donde Arthur estaba parado en la ventana abierta, con las manos en la espalda, mirando fijamente la sombra oscura de la torre.

—Estás aquí porque eres el rey de una vez fue y que será en el futuro.

—Pensé que eso significaba que sería un rey sano en mi futuro. Como un anciano. No un rey _en_ el futuro.

Era el significado que Merlín había esperado también. Que ambos vivieran en tiempo futuro, como ancianos, juntos, con Camelot extendida como una joya brillante, cómo todo lo que los rodearía.

—¿Por qué este futuro? — Arthur dijo al lago, a la isla. —¿Por qué ahora?

—Había otra parte de la profecía—, dijo Merlin, porque no había manera de no decir esa palabra, no importaba cómo la odiara Arthur. — Decía que el rey regresaría cuando Albion más le necesitase.

Arthur se volvió de la ventana. —¿Albion está en peligro?

—No sé. Supongo que no lo parece. Pero honestamente no estoy seguro.

—Me dijiste que esta profecía provenía de otros seres mágicos. ¿No hay nadie a quién le puedas preguntar para averiguarlo?

—No. Ya no hay nadie.

—¿Qué pasa con los que acaban de restaurarme? Dijiste que eran criaturas de la vieja religión. Pueden tener las respuestas.

Merlin apretó los dedos en el borde del cajón hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Estaba recordando los sonidos del trueno, de los gritos en una tempestad, de la roca que se desmoronaba. —No estamos exactamente en buenos términos.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que no tienen el hábito de ayudarme— contestó, con más ira de lo que pretendía.

Arthur claramente quería presionarlo para obtener más respuestas. Pero no lo hizo. No sabía por qué no lo hizo. Pero no lo hizo.

—Entonces tendremos que averiguarlo por nosotros mismos— afirmó Arthur.

Todo su lenguaje corporal había cambiado, sus hombros hacia atrás, sus brazos a los costados. Preparado para una batalla. Enfocado.

—¿Señor?

—Si Albion está en peligro— dijo Arthur, —entonces estamos obligados a protegerla, y a su pueblo. Son los hijos de Camelot, y como tal, siguen siendo nuestra responsabilidad. No importa cuántas edades del hombre hayan pasado. Los protegeremos cueste lo que cueste, tú y yo.

Merlin se encontró a sí mismo recordado cuando salían al amanecer, enfrentándose a bandidos, y llamar a los caballeros a las armas. —Sí, mi lord—, dijo firmemente. —Lo haremos.

Arthur asintió, visiblemente más relajado, aunque la sombra de la preocupación no dejó su rostro.

Merlin volvió su atención a la cómoda de Arthur, impresionado como siempre por la fuerza y el espíritu de Arthur. Dudó que él hubiera sido capaz de pensar en los demás tan rápidamente después de sufrir las pérdidas por las que Arthur estaba pasando. Además, Arthur nunca había vacilado cuando de deber se trataba, ¿No era así?. Ni siquiera cuando su vida estaba en juego.

Embarcado en sus pensamientos, Merlin terminó de arreglar lo último de la ropa en el cajón, y lo empujó cerrándolo, satisfecho. —Ya terminé de ordenar estos calcetines.

—Creo que has desarrollado un interés antinatural en mis pies, Merlin.

—Sólo orgullo profesional—, dijo Merlin sin mirarlo, porque sus mejillas estaban ardiendo de nuevo.

—Creo que es hora de descansar, ¿no?

—Oh. Claro. Lo siento. — Merlin se acercó a la cabecera, para tirar de las mantas y sábanas en la cama.

—Eso no es lo que…no quise decir que tú…— Arthur se acercó, poniendo una mano en el brazo de Merlin, deteniendo sus movimientos. — Lo que quise decir es que quiero ir a dormir.

—Por eso estoy preparando tu cama, obviamente— dijo Merlin, señalando las mantas

—Yo puedo hacer eso.

Merlin se sorprendió con una risa repentina. — ¿Es en serio? ¿Desde Cuándo exactamente? ¿Me perdí de algo, o de que alguna vez lo hayas hecho? ¿Tú, haciendo tu cama?

En lugar de responder a sus burlas, Arthur le frunció el ceño, una extraña expresión en su rostro. —Sólo quise decir que tu no...

—¿Que yo no qué?

Arthur lo miró fijamente, pero no respondió.

—Ya solo queda encargarme de las velas. — Merlin intentó alejarse, sólo para sentir la mano de Arthur apretarse alrededor de su antebrazo. —¿A menos que también quieras hacer eso solo?

—No. Puedes hacerlo tú.

Merlin miró a la mano de Arthur, aún cerrada en su brazo y luego lo miró a él. —¿Vienes conmigo entonces? —, preguntó, y levantó las cejas, sonriendo.

—No.

La sonrisa de Merlin vaciló. —Entonces... ¿Qué...?

—De la otra manera.

Era el mismo tono suave extraño que había usado antes. La primera vez que le pidió que use magia.

­—¿Por qué? — Merlin preguntó suavemente.

Después de una pausa, Arthur dijo, —Por que te lo estoy pidiendo.

Merlin se encontró asintiendo. Eso era razón más que suficiente.

Sin apartar la mirada de Arthur, Merlin le sostuvo un brazo en alto, con la palma de la mano abierta, y dijo: — _Acwence þa ligen 1_

La magia le hizo caso, las llamas se hicieron largas, se desprendieron  de las velas y se desvanecieron en el aire, y luego en un arranque de entusiasmo excesivo, apagó también el fuego de la hoguera, dejando la habitación en semi oscuridad.

—Oh—, dijo Merlin. Lo siento, yo, olvidé añadir “ure” para enfocar la.... magia.

Arthur no se estremeció a la mención de la palabra. En cualquier caso, su enfoque en los ojos de Merlin en la tenue iluminación se hizo más intenso. —La ventana también.

Merlin ni siquiera trató de ir a cerrarla esta vez. Sólo levantó una mano, y dijo: — _Fordyttan fenester, wágrift,_   _éagdurue 2 _— y su magia cerró la ventana, y las persianas, y cerró las cortinas. La oscuridad de la habitación se profundizó al punto de que Arthur era una silueta oscura delante de él.

—¿Sabías que tus ojos destellan como resplandor estelar cuando haces magia? —Arthur preguntó.

Merlin sintió la cara caliente, no un "brillan", no un “se vuelven amarillos”. Un “destellan como resplandor estelar”. Una manera desgarrantemente hermosa de describir lo que pasaba. Y ahí estaba Arthur, de entre toda la gente, diciendo esto. Sobre él. Sobre _su magia_.

—Es bastante llamativo—, añadió Arthur.

Merlin estaba en shock, tratando de pensar en algo que responder.

—Quizá un poco de fuero en la hoguera sería bueno— dijo Arthur.

— _Forbaernan_ 3—, dijo Merlin, con una voz ronca, y el fuego volvió a la vida. Arthur todavía estaba de pie junto a él, los dedos todavía calientes y firmes en su brazo, estudiando su rostro más de cerca que antes.

—Se nota más en la oscuridad—, señaló Arthur. —Bastante sorprendente— añadió, cuando se alejó, se quitó la túnica, y se subió a la cama.

Merlin se quedó inmóvil, completamente estupefacto, tratando de ganar control sobre cualquier aspecto de su persona, mientras escuchaba los sonidos de las mantas en movimiento.

—Buenas noches, Merlin— llegó la voz cansada de Arthur de su cama.

—Buenas noches, mi lord— se oyó Merlin decir, mientras se movía para marcharse.

—Merlin.

Se detuvo con una mano en la puerta. —¿Sí?

—Gracias.

No se le ocurría qué decir a eso. No después de todo lo demás. —Si necesitas algo— dijo, por hábito, —estoy justo al otro lado del pasillo.

—También va para ti.

Merlin se golpeó en el borde de la puerta, agarrándose para no caer, y salió al corredor. Después de que cerró la puerta detrás de él, se volvió y presionó la frente contra la madera.

Durante varios minutos se quedó así, escuchando el sonido de su propia respiración en el pasillo iluminado por antorchas.

En un momento, pensó. En un momento voy a irme. En un momento.

Cinco minutos después, una cosa fue muy clara. No iba a ninguna parte.

¿Y si Arthur lo necesitaba? ¿Y si pasara algo horrible? ¿Y si la parte de “cuando Albion más lo necesitara” era esa noche? Cualquier cosa podría suceder con la magia del mundo tan activa e inestable. Probablemente debería haberle mencionado a Arthur sobre eso. Eso era, quizá algo importante que debía saber. Que el mundo estaba vivo con magia después de siglos de dormancia. Quién sabía lo que podía suceder con ese caso.

El piso, Merlin pensó. Puedo dormir en el suelo, justo aquí junto a sus aposentos. Puedo hacer una cama con unas mantas, y-

—Merlin.

Merlín tiró la puerta para abrirla. —¿Sí? —, preguntó, y luego maldijo su estupidez, porque de qué otra manera podría abrir la puerta tan rápido si no hubiera estado parado fuera como un ladrón.

—Puedes quedarte.

Merlin caminó hacia el arco de los aposentos de Arthur. —¿Qué?

—No te has movido de la puerta desde que la cerraste.

—No, yo… fue sólo… Pasaba caminando por aquí y…

—Ví la sombra de tus pies por la rendija debajo de la puerta desde que te fuiste. Por las antorchas en el pasillo.

Merlin se ruborizó, no solo sus mejillas, también su cuello, e incluso sus oídos. Dioses ¿Acaso tenía quince años? Se aclaró la garganta, cuadrando los hombros. —Sí. Bien. Sólo pensé que podría protegerte mejor, si…

—Quédate.

Muy bien, Merlin pensó, y miró desde la incómoda silla de madera junto al hogar, hasta la incómoda mesa de madera aún llena de platos, hasta el incómodo piso de piedra junto a la cama de Arthur. Después de decidir que lo más cerca y lo horizontal era mejor, fue a sentarse en el suelo de piedra fría. Se estiró con un gruñido, sintiendo cada piedra presionando en su espalda y los hombros y la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Arthur preguntó, en la voz que usaba para preguntarse si era un idiota.

Merlin frunció el ceño en el techo.  —¿Acostarme?

—En el piso.

—Es más cómodo que la mesa, supongo.

Un suspiro fuerte y exasperado.  —Levántate, Merlin.

—¿Levantarme?

—Ví esa cosa que llamas cama que tienes en tu habitación. Parece que está rellena con plumas y lana de corderos. No vas a poder dormir en el suelo después de dormir todo este tiempo en una cama apta para una princesa.

—No es apto para una _princesa_ —, dijo Merlin, aunque el pensamiento de su suave colchón lo llenó de nostalgia. Pero estaba tan lejos en el pasillo que podría ser también en otro país. —Voy a estar bien aquí abajo.

—No, no lo estarás. Deja de ser ridículo.

Merlin se sentó, su espalda se quejaba ya de los pocos momentos pasados tumbado en la piedra. —Supongo que podría probar la silla...

—No vas a dormir en una silla. Mañana serás inútil.

Merlin miró a Arthur a la luz parpadeante del fuego. Arthur también lo miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño, desde donde yacía en su cama.

—Sólo metete—, dijo Arthur. —Antes de que cambie de opinión.

Merlin miró a Arthur hacer un gesto al espacio a su lado en la cama. —Oh, no querrás que yo... Yo no debería...  En la... — Se levantó y señaló vagamente, su cerebro negándose a pensar en cualquier palabra que no fuera una variación de "dormir contigo" en toda su sugerente gloria. —Quiero decir-en el-…

—Por el amor de los dioses, Merlin, ¡sólo acuéstate para que pueda ir a dormir!

Merlin caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y miró fijamente las mantas, tratando de poner su cabeza en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a entrar en la misma cama que Arthur. Por primera vez.

Claro, pensó. No hay problema. No es como si alguna vez hubiera imaginado algo como esto, a gran detalle, todas esas noches en las que me acostaba y te extrañaba tanto que pensé que mi alma se rompería por la mitad.

—¡ _Merlín_!

—Sí, lo siento, lo siento—, dijo, y subió a la parte superior de las mantas, acostado recto en su espalda, con los brazos apretados contra los costados, la ropa retorcida alrededor de su cuerpo, el nudo de su pañuelo apretando su cuello.

—Testarudo idiota—, dijo Arthur, y tiró de las sábanas para taparse hasta el hombro.

Merlin miró fijamente el techo con dosel de la cama de Arthur, preguntándose qué demonios había poseído a Arthur para hacerle esta oferta, y lo que lo había poseído a él para aceptarlo.

Arthur se levantó sobre su codo, para sacudir la almohada, y luego se acostó de nuevo soltando un gemido bajo, suave y satisfecho que instantáneamente llenó la mente de Merlin con imágenes e ideas que absolutamente no debería estar teniendo en este momento particular.

Imagina una arpía cubierta de fluídos, Merlin pensó rápidamente. Piensa en si asquerosa cara y en como explotó cuando la golpeé con magia, fue todo un desastre, ¿No es así? Me tomó un tiempo limpiarlo. Entrañas por todas partes.

Arthur estiró las piernas, otro gemir relajado que retumbaba desde lo profundo de su pecho.

El Troll, Merlin pensó frenéticamente. Piensa en el troll que se besuqueó con Uther en la sala del trono. Estoy pensando en el Pixie que intentó tener sexo con Gaius.

Se rio un poco fuerte con ese último.

Arthur dio un suspiro exasperado y extremadamente dramático.

—Lo siento, sólo estoy recordando a un Pixie que trató de conseguir una parte de Gaius.

Hubo una larga pausa. —¿Dilo de nuevo?

—Había una mujer Pixie—, dijo Merlin, —que pasó días persiguiendo a Gaius alrededor de la ciudadela, tratando de tener sexo con él.

—Estoy muy agradecido de que solo “tratando” haya sido lo que pasó—, dijo Arthur, sorprendiendo a Merlin ignorando la parte de “magia ilegal en Camelot”.

—Yo también. — dijo. —Al igual que Gaius.

—¿Cuándo sucedió esto exactamente?"

—Cuando la princesa Elena fue llevada a la corte. ¿Recuerdas a su niñera Grunhilde?

—Sí. — Una pausa. —Oh dioses, ¿esa mujer horrible?

—Si que era realmente horrible, ¿No es así?. La ví comer moscas como un sapo. Muy repugnante.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esta es sólo la primera de muchas historias que voy a escuchar con respecto a sus aventuras secretas y altamente ilegales como un hechicero en mi reino?

No estaba molesto, Merlin pensó. Sólo cansado, cariñoso, desconcertado. —Trataré de no abrumarlo, mi lord.

—Excelente.

Durante unos minutos se quedó en silencio.

—Cuando dices que comió moscas como un sapo...

—Su lengua era de tres pies de largo y púrpura.

—Dioses santos.

—Sí.

Otros pocos momentos de silencio.

—¿Estás seguro de que “agradecido” es cómo se sintió Gaius? —Arthur preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—Porque con una lengua tan larga y talentosa…

—Oh, Dios mío cállate…

—Gaius puedo haber disfrutado realmente.

—¡Cállate! ¡Eso es _asqueroso_! ¡Hablamos de _Gaius_!

El colchón temblaba con la risa de Arthur. —Apuesto a que podría hacer muchas cosas con esa lengua...

Merlin agarró la almohada de debajo de su cabeza y golpeó a Arthur con ella.

—Oh, maravilloso, otra para mí—, dijo Arthur, y metió la almohada debajo de la cabeza.

Merlin descansó la cabeza en el colchón y cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago, sonriendo estúpidamente. Bueno, sí, ahora si podría dormir.

—Imbécil—, dijo Merlin, aunque su estúpida sonrisa lo hizo sonar como cualquier cosa menos un insulto.

—Clotpole3— dijo Arthur, en un tono de voz similar.

—Sigue sin ser una palabra—, dijo Merlin, y luego se quedó mirando esa espalda con su cabeza rubia, felizmente, hasta que sus ronquidos reales llenaron la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:  
> La increíble artista maryluis (https://maryluis.tumblr.com/) creó el arte para este capítulo, para mi eterno y absoluto deleite. Ella muestra el momento en que Arthur describe la magia de Merlin, capturando la reacción de Merlin a la perfección.  
> Enlace directo a la obra de arte:  
> ¿Sabías que tus ojos destellan como resplandor estelar...(https://maryluis.tumblr.com/post/158860357123/Did-You-Know-Your-Eyes-Shine-with-Starlight)
> 
> 1\. Extinguir llama  
> 2\. Cerrar ventana, persiana cortinas.  
> 3.Realmente no hay una traducción para este insulto jaja, lo más cercano es zoquete o patán, también encontré en unos fotos sobre Merlin que lo que usaron para hacer ese insulto era “clodpole” significando que Merlin era un zoquete (clod) y flacucho (pole. Tubo), pero no me quería inventar una palabra extraña jaja, así que lo dejé como la original.


End file.
